Demon High
by CityOfFallenAshes
Summary: Despite the title, this school is for not only demons, but for half-demons-and occasionally a mortal demon slayer, priest or priestess. So when Kagome goes to the school, she's shocked to run into a certain half-demon. Full Summary Inside!InuxKag/MirxSan
1. Day 1: Meeting the Group

**Full Summary: **Despite the title, this school is for not only demons, but for half-demons-and occasionally a mortal demon slayer, priest or priestess. So when Kagome goes to the school, she's shocked to run into a certain half-demon. By the end of her first day, she's made enemies with the most dangerous demons -and priest (esses) - in the school! Will the half-demon and her other new friends be able to protect her? And what's this Jewel that everyone talks about, the one that seems to be inside of her? InuxKag/MirxSan

**A/N: I'm CityOfFallenAshes! And I am obsessed with Inuyasha, if you can't tell. XD Anyhow, I disclaim everything except for the occasional OC, okay? Now, shall we start? Also, this is in POVs, or Point Of Views!**

*Kagome Higurashi*

My name is Kagome Higurashi if you didn't already know. My grandfather, my mother, me, my brother Souta, and our cat, Buyo, live in this old shrine with a creepy well in the ground. It also has a HUGE tree. Or we used to. We moved all the way across Japan to this small remote island that's basically a village. Of course there are other towns full of _youkai_* and such.

"Souta!" I called, putting my backpack on. "We're going to be late if you don't come down now!"

You see, today we're starting our first day of school. Souta's not scared, but that's because he's going to the public 'mortal' school. But I was invited to go to the 'School for Demons' because I have _miko*_ powers. I hate the idea of going to school with _youkai_, _hanyou_, or even a simple monk. But my mom insisted, so off I go.

I dropped Souta off at his school, and then started for the School for Demons, or the nickname "Demon High". I had been told it was special that I had been chosen to go, but I hated it.

As soon as I walked through the door, I knew I was going to have trouble. Not even one step in, a girl, or a priestess by the looks of it, knocked me over.

"Hey!" I snapped, getting up. "Watch where you're going!"

The girl raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me? Oh. You must be new here."

And then another girl appeared, a giant boomerang slung over one shoulder. Her soft brown hair ended at her waist, and pink eye pain lined the tops of her eyes. Her brown eyes glared at the girl. "Don't mind, Kikyou." She said kindly, turning to smile at Kagome. "She's like that to everyone. Anyway, I'm Sango Taijiya. Nice to meet you!" Sango smiled.

"I'm Kagome Higurashi." I replied, smiling back. I could tell we would be fast friends. "Nice to meet you, too, Sango. Err, what's with the weapon?"

Sango grinned mischievously. "Oh, Hiraikotsu? Going to school with _youkai_, you can't be too careful. We'll pick you up some kind of weapon after school."

And then a small cat appeared. I looked at in surprise. It was smaller than a normal cat, but had two tails and red eyes.

Sango's eyes lit up. "Kirara!" She cried, picking up the cat. "Meet Kagome. Kagome, this is my companion, Kirara!"

I smiled, petting Kirara. "Nice to meet you, Kirara."

Sango looked at a watch on her wrist and gasped in surprise. "Oh no! We're going to be late! Hurry and get your stuff! Which class do you have first?"

"Oh…umm…I have demonology?" Was this some kind of a joke? I stared at the paper.

Sango giggled. "I have that too. Don't worry. You get used to these strange classes. They're ten times more fun than regular schools! See ya!" Sango called over her shoulder, shooting to her next class with Kirara on her shoulder.

I hurried to my locker and opened it. I stuffed my backpack in, grabbed the items I needed, then shot towards my next class…only to run into someone. I crashed to the ground, and then glared up at who I had run into.

The guy had silver hair that, though it was long, still looked like a guy's hair-do. Two dog ears were on top of his head, and his eyes were golden. He had claws as well as fangs. "Keh! Watch where you're going, wench!"

My eyes widened. They hadn't been kidding! There really were demons in my new school! "I'm sorry!" I apologized, scrambling around and picking up my books and binder. "I really need to get going!"

The kid smirked, placing a bare foot on the last book I needed to pick up. I glanced up pleadingly, but he just smirked down at me. "Keh. Maybe I'll just make you late…"

I gasped. "Please! It's my first day, and I don't want to be late to my first class!" I cried. I knew I sounded desperate to go to class, but I didn't want to give the teachers a bad first impression.

The kid sighed, removing his foot. "Whatever, wench."

I scooped up the book, turning to hurry away to 'Demonology'. But I guess he really wanted to make me late or something, because he asked, "Hey. What's your name?"

**~A/N: -curses- Damn cow from the fields behind my neighborhood is at my window and mooing at me -_- Sorry, had to say that XD Back to the story! ~**

"M…my name?" I stammered, surprised. "My name's Kagome. Kagome Higurashi." And then I rushed away, but heard him reply behind me. "I'm Inuyasha Taisho. See ya."

*Inuyasha Taisho*

The annoying girl who had run into me stammered. "M…my name? My name's Kagome. Kagome Higurashi." Then she rushed off.

"I'm Inuyasha Taisho!" I called after her. "See ya."

When she was gone, I smirked and rolled my eyes. What an idiot! She was obviously a klutz, though I could sense a bit of _miko_ power.

I placed my hand on the hilt of the sword at my hip, Tetsusaiga. My old man, Inutaisho, had given it to me as an heirloom as soon as he had gone to the next life. My brother, a senior at Demon High, had received the Tenseiga. My sword, I had to admit, was better, as it could actually cut, unlike the Tenseiga.

Anyways, I had decided to cut class again. Even thought that one chick had just arrived, it was my sixth month of the school year. From the grapevine, I'd heard that she'd already met Kikyou –that bitch had really gotten on my nerves lately. As me ex-girlfriend, she'd started going out with the dude named Naraku. Stupid half-demon. Not that I have any room to talk. It also appeared she had met Sango and Sango's companion Kirara. That was good. Sango was one of my close friends. She, Miroku, and Kirara were my friends, the only friends I had. I wanted this 'Kagome' to get to be close, to be friends with us. You see, I'd also heard something important.

Kagome was the chick rumored to have the Shikon no Tama, or Sacred Jewel, in her possession. The most powerful Jewel in the world. So now I had to figure out how to get it from her, starting during lunch…

*Kagome Higurashi*

Lunch came after a few more hours of class, and I was relieved. I had to admit, I must have looked a little lost when I got my lunch and looked around for place to sit. Because then Sango appeared at my side, smiling, and invited me to sit with her and her friends. I agreed, sighing with relief, following her and Kirara to their spot where they ate.

When we arrived, there were two people already there. Sango plopped down and I settled down next to her, worried when I noticed that nobody else set anywhere _near_ us. I guess I could see why, as the guy from earlier happened to be sitting at the table.

Sango smiled. "Hey guys! This is Kagome Higurashi, and I asked if she wanted to sit with us."

The guy just snorted and the other guy, who looked like a monk, smiled. "I'm Miroku Houshi." The monk introduced himself. "And from the look on your face, I suspect you have met Inuyasha here."

I glared at Inuyasha and he glared back. "Yes, I met him." Then I turned to smile at the monk…who was now behind me and Sango. Sango expertly clonked the monk on the head when he began groping her behind. I stifled a giggle as Miroku toppled over.

"Don't mind Miroku." Sango smiled at Kagome after taking a bite of her food. "You see, he's a bit of a lecher."

I now laughed. "That's okay. I've seen worse." I assured, taking a bite of my own food. "So…why doesn't anyone else like to sit around here?"

"Because of Inuyasha's bad temper." Sango replied, giving a bit of her food to Kirara. "His attitude kind of needs some work. But he's a great fighter when it comes to killing some of the demons in this school."

I gaped at her. "Wait…you guys kill each other here?"

"No, not really. But sometimes they attack us and we have to have a way to defend ourselves. I have Hiraikotsu and Kirara here, Inuyasha has his sword, the Tetsusaiga, and Miroku has his Wind Tunnel." Sango explained.

"Wind Tunnel?" I asked, peering curiously at the monk's right hand, which had prayer beads wrapped around it. "What does it do?"

Sango shrugged. "We dunno. Miroku guessed it sucks up the victim into some other dimension of the sort."  
I stuffed the last bit of food in my mouth. "So you two are mortal like me, but what about Inuyasha and Kirara?"

"Kirara's a _Nekomata youkai_, or a cat demon." Sango explained. "Inuyasha is a half _Inu _demon, or a _hanyou_."

Inuyasha growled at them at the mention of his name. "Keh. Just because I'm a half-demon, don't mean you can make fun of me, wench."

I just smiled. It seemed I had made my first friends in Demon High. And I was glad I had friends in the next few moments, when that Kikyou girl cornered me after lunch and began taunting me about my _miko_ powers. Soon her boyfriend, Naraku, and his gang joined in, throwing things at me every once in a while.

By the time Sango heard what was happening, I was on my knees, covering my head with my arms.

My new friends arrived –even Inuyasha did! –and after Miroku threatening to open his Wind Tunnel, everyone left.

A rough hand helped me to my feet, and I found myself looking into the eyes of Inuyasha. "Thanks." I said, thanking them all, though I couldn't remove my gaze.

"Keh." Inuyasha let go, looking away. "Whatever."

"Don't mind Inuyasha." Sango smiled walking over and hugging Kagome. "Don't worry. They'll stop eventually."

And that was Day 1 of Demon High. Little did I know, but bigger things were going to happen.


	2. Day 2: The Exploded Pen

**A/N: Quick shout out of thanks to Miasmatic, who was the first and only reviewer so far. Now I have to figure out where Kouga comes in…. XD Disclaimers!**

*Kagome Higurashi*

I sighed, pulling out another binder from my locker. Sango was waiting behind me, impatiently tapping her foot. "Calm down, Sango. Class doesn't start for another half hour and Inuyasha and Miroku will be here soon."

Sango stroked Kirara's head as she continued tapping her foot. "I know, I know. But I have this feeling that the monk is especially lecherous today."

I laughed, closing my locker with a small slam. "Didn't you tell me he's like that every day, Sango?"

"Yeah, I guess I did." Sango flashed a grin, shifting her Hiraikotsu to her other shoulder.

I shouldered my new bow and arrows.

The night before, we had gotten me some defense weapons: a bow and a dozen arrows. I had promised to practice them every night, and Sango had promised in return to help me with them. I had learned that only one other person in the school used them: Kikyou.

I smiled when I saw Miroku and Inuyasha appear. "Hey, boys!"

Inuyasha snorted. "Keh. Whatever. Hey, Sango. Are we going out to eat like we usually do on Fridays?"

Sango laughed and I tilted my head curiously. "Of course." Seeing my confused look, Sango explained. "Every Friday night, we celebrate the weekend by going out to eat. Want to join us tonight?"

"Sure." I replied, giving a smile. "That'll be fun! After school lets out, I'll drop my stuff off. Where are we going?"

"It's Sango's turn to choose. So be prepared for a surprise." Miroku answered me.

"I'll pick you guys up." Sango said with a wink. "Come on, Kagome. We need to get to class. It starts in five minutes, and we need to get through the school!"

I nodded. "Okay. Bye guys!" I waved, dashing after Sango and Kirara.

Inuyasha just glared after me and Sango.

*Inuyasha Taisho*

"Keh. That wench is stupid to think we're going to be her friends." I snorted, glaring after her.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku exclaimed. "I, for one, enjoy the company of Kagome. I think Sango and Kirara do as well. You're the only one who doesn't."

My dog ears twitched and I sighed as a familiar person walked up. "What do you want, _Sesshy_?"

My brother, Sesshoumaru Taisho, glared down at me. I smirked up at him, but glared back as well. "You are to return home immediately after school."

"Keh. I'll do what I want." I snapped back in reply. "Just because you're graduating doesn't mean I'm gonna listen to ya."

Sesshoumaru didn't reply, just turned and walked away from us.

"Inuyasha, you're brother really is cold hearted." Miroku said, shaking his head as he left to go to his first class.

"Whatever." I growled after him. The bell rang, but I didn't care. I really didn't feel like going to class at the moment. So I thought.

My thoughts went to that annoying Kagome and I flinched. She was pretty, if you thought about it. Just don't think about it too hard, or she begins to be ugly. Anyway, she has the Shikon no Tama. I have to figure out how to get it away!

*Sango Taijiya*

I sat in my desk, stroking Kirara as I ignored the teacher and stared out the window. Fridays were always interesting when it was the new moon. He somehow lost his powers and became a mortal, just like the rest of us.

I grinned. This would be fun. Kagome's reaction would be hilarious! I'd been thinking about ways to avoid Miroku's lecherous hand when the bell rang. I shot up, heading over to the door to wait for Kagome.

Kagome and I walked together to our lockers, which were next to each other, chatting all the time. "I'll be back. Kirara will stay with you." I told her, and then headed off to talk to some person I knew.

*Kagome Higurashi*

Kirara blinked up at me, and I smiled down at her. "Hey, Kirara." I said, pulling out my next class's binder.

Kirara mewled.

I closed my binder, sighing, and prepared to wait for Sango when someone knocked me down. I glared up to find Kikyou standing over me. My binder skidded across the floor, being kicked by people. "Hey!"

Kikyou smirked, and then kicked at Kirara.

Kirara must not have enjoyed that, because in an instant she had transformed into a larger form, baring her teeth and roaring at Kikyou.

Kikyou left after that.

"Need a hand?" A voice asked. I glanced up and found myself looking up into the icy blue eyes of a guy. He held out his hand, and I took it. He helped to my feet, and then handed over my binder. "Here ya go. I found it across the hall and noticed the wench was messing with you." He winked.

The guy's blue eyes gleamed, and had a black pony tail. He had fangs, pointed ears, and I think he _may _have a tail.

It clicked in my mind. "You're a demon!"

The guy laughed, smirking slightly. "Yep. I'm Kouga, a wolf demon. Who are you?"

"I'm Kagome Higurashi." I replied, tucking some hair behind my ear. The guy was starting to irritate me by asking another question.

"You new here?" Kouga wondered aloud, watching me with curious eyes.

"Of course she's new here." A familiar voice snapped. "Why the hell does it matter to you, you damn wolf?"

I glanced over my shoulder to see Inuyasha behind me. "Oh. Hi, Inuyasha."

Kouga glared at Inuyasha. "Yo, mutt. Don't tell me she's one of your 'friends' now."

I rolled my eyes as the two began bickering. Movement caught my eye and I smiled with relief as Sango reappeared with Miroku. "What's wrong with you two?" Sango demanded, shoving her way between the two to stand by me.

"The damn wolf was bothering her." Inuyasha jerked his head in my direction, glaring at Kouga still.

"Bothering? I was helping her, mutt." Kouga snapped, growling.

"Come on, guys." I interrupted with a smile. "Chill out. I'm going to class. See ya!" I called out as I slipped between the two and started for my next class.

When I reached it, I slipped into my desk. I was searching through my stuff for a pencil or pen and a piece of paper to write notes to Sango with when I felt someone toss something at me. When it hit me, it exploded.

It was a pen, and now I had ink all over my face, hands, neck, and hair. I turned around to yell at the person who had chucked the pen, but only Kikyou was back there…Kikyou had done it?

I calmly grabbed my items, and then darted out the door.

*Inuyasha Taisho*

I was stalking around the halls when I felt someone crash into me…and it happened to be Kagome. Again.

I grabbed her by her shoulders to stop her from toppling over. When I removed my hands, they were covered in black. I frowned, wrinkling my nose at the stench. Ink.

"Gah!" Kagome yelped in surprise. "You scared me, Inuyasha! Excuse me, I need to go try and get this stuff off…" I blinked in surprise. She sounded so calm and polite, even after this. I would have been so mad, bits of demons and mortals would be raining down around the school…

She dodged around me, heading towards the nearest bathroom to clean herself off. I caught her by her wrist. "Hey, how did a pen explode all over your_ face_?"

Kagome's eyes turned dark, and I wanted to hide from the fury in her gaze. "Kikyou threw a broken pen at my face." Then she yanked away and vanished into the bathroom.

After the bell rang for lunch, I was still waiting for the girl to come out. Sango appeared and hurried over, looking worried. "Inuyasha? Have you seen Kagome?"

"Keh. She's in there. Apparently Kikyou threw a broken pen at her face." Inuyasha muttered.

Sango vanished into the bathroom.

*Kagome Higurashi*

I had been at it for quite a while, but the pen _refused_ to come out of my hair.

When Sango rushed in, saying Inuyasha had told her what happened, she offered to help me try and get the pen out of my hair while I got the black off of my shoulders and arms. Lucky day I chose to wear a tank top.

Soon my arms were clean, and my hair was as good as we could get it. We came out, my smiling returning when I saw the scowl on Inuyasha's face. Then I laughed when Miroku appeared, trying to grope Sango.

We walked to the lunch room to get some food, and I smiled at the thought of food.

~O~

We settled down at the lunch table, and I could tell Inuyasha was going to say something that was going to make Sango furious.

"Hey, wench. Listen here." Inuyasha said out loud, but not loud enough for others to hear. "You have something I want."

Sango tensed, and I blinked. "And that would be…?"

"The Shikon no Tama."

"The Sacred Jewel?" I started to laugh. "You're kidding. I've never even heard of that! I took a bite of ice cream, struggling not to choke on it.

"That's because it's inside of you or something." Inuyasha growled, obviously not as amused as I was.

Suddenly Sango let her Hiraikotsu slip and clunk Inuyasha on the head. "Inuyasha, leave her alone. I doubt she has it."

"What is this 'Sacred Jewel' anyway? I asked curiously.

"It's a jewel that makes demons stronger." Sango explained. "Inuyasha wants it to become a full demon, but we tell him he doesn't need it."

"Keh. Why shouldn't I use it? I'd be strong enough to kill of Naraku!" Inuyasha replied.

"Oh come on, guys." I shook my head in amazement. "Why can't we all just get along? Why kill each other?"

"Wench, you don't understand –" I interrupted Inuyasha.

"Then explain to me, Inuyasha."

"Whatever."

~O~

Later that evening, I was deciding what to wear for when we went out to eat. I decided on a black tank top with a black miniskirt, a white belt, and some simple black shoes. I let my hair remain down.

When Sango arrived to pick me up, I ran out of the house after saying farewell to my mom. "Are we walking?" I asked Sango in surprise when I saw she didn't have a car.

"Of course not." Sango winked. "Kirara!"

Kirara appeared, waving her two tails around. She was in her large form. She purred at me and Sango.

Sango climbed on her back. "Come on, Kagome. Inuyasha and Miroku will have to run, but they're pretty fast."

I hesitated, and then climbed onto Kirara's back behind Sango. I gasped in surprise when Kirara was suddenly bounding quickly through the air.

"Kirara can…fly?" I gasped, looking at the feline in surprise.

"Only in this form, but yes." Sango replied, winking at me and smiling.

Eventually we had picked up Inuyasha and Miroku, who were both running beside us now. Inuyasha kept glancing up at us, more specifically me, I suspected.

Sango whispered directions to Kirara, who roared and followed them.

Finally we reached our destination. A small park. "I decided we could have a picnic." Sango smiled, suddenly revealing a basket that she had hidden earlier in the day. "What do you guys think?"

"I love it!" I exclaimed, followed by a content nod of Miroku and Inuyasha's grunt of accepting.

I settled down on a blanket between Sango and Inuyasha, smiling as Kirara transformed and settled into my lap.

We began to eat the dinner Sango had made, complimenting her throughout our conversations.

I finished a delicious sandwich and stood up. "I'll be back. I'm going to go stretch my legs for a few minutes." I told them, starting for a lake nearby.

Miroku and Sango just nodded, going back into their conversation. I was shocked, however, when Inuyasha also stood up. "I'll tag along." He muttered, walking up to me.

I shrugged, giving a warm smile. This might be my only chance for a while to learn more about Inuyasha! "Come on, then." I teased, starting off. "Don't want to leave you behind."  
Inuyasha ignored my teasing, just stalking behind me.

After I reached the lake, I slipped off my shoes and socks. I waded into the lake, smiling all the while. The water wasn't warm, but it wasn't freezing either. I giggled slightly when some minnows nibbled at my toes.

Inuyasha plopped down lazily on the shore of the lake, leaning back and folding his hands behind his head. "I don't see why you humans enjoy water so much. It's so…wet."

"That's the fun of it." I answered, glancing over at him with a smile. "You can't have water slides without water." I winked at him, then picked up a rock and skimmed it across the water.

Inuyasha opened one eye to watch me. "Keh." He muttered. But he didn't remove his gaze.

**A/N: Thoughts? I had fun introducing Kouga by the way. I'm proud to say that I think I kept their personalities though this is in modern time.**


	3. Day 3: Just Like Old Times

**A/N: Is extremely bad mood today -_- They didn't put the new episode to the Legend of Korra up…Anyhow, disclaimers!**

*Kagome Higurashi*

So the next day at school began apparently in front of my brother's school. That's when I got my first flashback. I was there one minute, the next minute I was…well, I was somewhere else. Or someone else.

_ ~Flashback~_

_ "Hello, Kikyou." A voice said above me. "Playing with bugs now are we?"_

_ I looked up only to see a boy looking down on my smugly. _Did he just…talk?_ I climbed to my feet, keeping my eyes on him warily. "So you're…alive?" The arrow in his chest was still there, I also noticed._

_ He glared at me now. "Why are you taking so long to kill it? Just do her like you did me." He narrowed his eyes, still smug. "You look pretty dumb there, Kikyou. The Kikyou I know wouldn't waist her _time_."_

_ I climbed to my feet. "That does it." Throwing my hands down and glaring back up at him, I said, "Kikyou, Kikyou. Whoever she is." I put a hand on my chest, to indicate myself, and put the other hand on my hip. "She's not me, 'cause my name is-"_

_ The boy looked up above us. "She's here."_

_ And then a massive centipede with the upper body of a woman appeared, shooting down the tree at me…_

"Kagome? Yo, Kagome?" A voice interrupted this flash back of mine. "Are you even there?"

I snapped back to the present, wondering about that memory that I had never had before. "Inuyasha? What are you doing here?"

"Keh. Why the hell are you just standing there, wench?" Inuyasha replied.

I frowned. Inuyasha resembled the boy I had seen in my little 'daydream'. Even his eyes matched. "I don't know. I guess I was just thinking."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, and then kneeled down. "Get on my back."

I started on surprise. "What?"

"Keh. You'll make us late if you walk. Just get on. I'll carry you." He muttered in response.

I hesitated, and then climbed on. I easily fell into a position, as if I had been carried by him a ton of times. That made me frown again. "Okay. Let's go." I said after a moment.

I could swear I saw Inuyasha flash a smile. But then he stood up straight and was running easily through traffic and such.

I held on tightly, slightly confused. Why had that memory thing come to me? I've never had one of those moments before…but most of all, why did Inuyasha resemble that half-demon so much?

*Inuyasha Taisho*

I glanced up at the girl on my back. Heh. Just like hold times, Kagome.

I had to admit, when I had first started this 'school' thing after a couple hundred years, I had to admit it was a shocker to see Kagome. She, Miroku, and Sango had all died a long time ago in the past. But when I had finally reached Kagome's time and stayed on this tiny island, I had been shocked. Shippou, who had vanished quite a while ago, reappeared. He still looked like a kid. Kirara had stayed by me when Sango died. First of the three to reappear was Miroku. When I saw him, I admit I couldn't believe it. But there he was, and when I greeted him, he knew who I was. _"Long time no see, Inuyasha."_ He had said, grinning madly. He still had the same old monk attire, even the same staff somehow. _"Bad news as well. It seems that our old friend Naraku has returned…" _Then he proceeded to show me his Wind Tunnel had reappeared. Next had been Sango. She, too, had the same clothes as before. Kirara had been so happy, the cat was practically purring to death. She had rubbed against Sango, and you could tell Sango remembered everything as well. We had all discussed things, and decided going to this 'school' would give us a better chance at finding Kagome again. And so it had. But the problem was Kagome seemed to not remember anything. Why was that? Sango and Miroku had…and now even Sesshoumaru was joining in with Kouga to perhaps prod her memory. As long as Naraku didn't do anything to her, fine with me. *

At that moment, we reached the damn school. I set Kagome down, smiling slightly when she stumbled. Still clumsy as ever, I see.

"Thanks, Inuyasha!" She blurted, dashing into the school and to her locker. I just rolled my eyes and waited until she was inside before following her.

The old Kagome had died in the past, killed by a demon. At the time, I had been heartbroken. The Kagome I had worked so hard to protect, the Kagome I had loved, killed. But then I realized she would most likely be reborn in her own time again…so I waited.

And when she had first appeared at this 'school' Sango, Miroku, and I had agreed to go to, I had refused to acknowledge that it could possibly be her. But there was no doubt about her now. *

After that first day, Miroku, Sango and I had had a little group meeting:

_"Is it really her, Inuyasha?" Sango asked, looking hopeful. She hadn't met Kagome in the present time, but she could remember her from the past._

_ "I think it is." Miroku had said, patting Sango's head. _

_ "I don't know." I retorted, glaring at them. Both could see through it to the hope I held as well. "Possibly. They smell alike."_

_ "We'll just have to wait and see then…" Sango had sighed._

So we were waiting now. Waiting for Kagome to realize who we were. And for Shippou to appear, I guess.

*Kagome Higurashi*

I sighed, tapping my pencil on the desk. This class was about the history of what had happened in the past, legends and myths. I had to admit, depending on different myths or legends; it could be fun or boring. At the moment, I was bored.

When Sango appeared and sat next to me, I smiled and quickly wrote a note. I tossed it at her, and she caught it.  
She scribbled something and I caught it as well. It said, _Sorry. Was trying to find Inuyasha._

I ginned and wrote back. _Don't worry. He carried me to school this morning. That reminds me__…__I gotta tell you guys something at lunch, kay?_

Sango read the note, and nodded.

~O~

When lunch finally arrived, I was at the table, alone, and waiting for the others to arrive.

And then an event happened. Of course.

I knew something was coming the moment someone threw it. I whipped around, my bow already having an arrow knocked and shot the arrow.

And it landed just next to Naraku's head with a large, purifying explosion. Naraku looked shocked, his eyes wide, but then he smirked. I glared back, and he turned away.

A moment later another broken pen landed at my feet.

Then Sango appeared with her lunch, shocked. "What was that?"

"Hmm?" I asked, staring off into space. "Oh, that explosion thing? I dunno. I shot an arrow and that's what happened."

Sango toppled over after putting her food down. "You did that?"

"Yep." I stuffed a piece of sandwich in my mouth. "Where's the other two? I gotta tell you all something."

Miroku appeared at that, settling down besides Sango. "What do you need to tell us, Kagome?"

I smiled, but inside I was frowning. I hadn't remembered them in that memory thing. Only Inuyasha. And that demon…

And then I realized both were looking at me expectantly, and I asked, "Hold on, where's Inuyasha? He should hear this too."

Sango shrugged. "I don't think he's coming to lunch today. And by the looks of it, Sesshoumaru isn't here either. Probably got into a fight again or something and didn't want to show they're hurt."

I blinked, eyebrows rising. "They try to kill each other, too?"

Sango winked. "Yep. Now tell us."

"Okay. Today before Inuyasha offered to carry me to school, I was at my brother's school dropping him off. Then some memory like thing happened…" I told them exactly what had happened.

Sango's eyes widened and she was immediately turning to Kirara after I finished. "Kirara, go find Inuyasha."

Kirara nodded, and then darted away. When someone tried to pick her up, she bit their hand expertly, and then vanished.

I frowned, looking at Sango's happy expression, and Miroku's relieved one. "What's going on?"

But Sango didn't say anything. After a moment, she smiled and said, "It's good to have ya back, Kagome."

*Inuyasha Taisho*

I sighed, sitting in the tree with Tetsusaiga resting against my shoulder. It was in a position so that if I needed it, I could easily draw it.

Sesshoumaru had been calling me half-breed again, and I had attacked. Simple as that.

Of course, I came out with injuries. Like another hole in the gut...again…

And then I felt a gentle tugging on my sleeve and a mew. Glancing down, I saw Kirara. "Kirara, what's wrong?" I asked.

She just mewled and hopped down the tree. She stopped at the bottom and mewed.

"All right, all right, I'm coming." I sighed, leaping down from the tree. And with my hands folded within my sleeves, I followed her.

~O~

When we reached the lunch table, Sango was practically in tears and Miroku was smiling. Kagome just looked plain confused. "What's up? You all like bunch of idiots."

Sango leaped up, clapping her hands together. "She remembered something!"

"What do you mean I remembered?" Kagome demanded. "I'm just saying that's what I saw this morning!"

"She means." Miroku said to Inuyasha, "That Kagome remembered when Mistress Centipede attacked her."

My head shot up. Kagome's first memory of what had happened hundreds of years ago…was _that_? I mean, really? She remembers me trying to _kill_ her? I shrugged. Oh well. It was progress. "Good. That's great." I muttered, turning away.

"Err, Inuyasha?"

I glanced over my shoulder at Kagome, an eyebrow raised. "What do ya want, wench?"

Kagome frowned. "Don't call me that!"

"Keh. Whatever. Now what the hell do you want?"

"Oh, yeah!" She smiled. "I wanted to know what ever happened to the centipede demon."

"Oh." I sighed, slightly disappointed that her question wasn't about, well, me. "I killed it, simple as that, Kagome."

"I see." Kagome nodded. "We'd better get to class!" She suddenly yelped. She tossed the remains of her food away, and then darted towards her locker.

I watched after her, sighing. "Nice for her to remember."

"Inuyasha, are you disappointed that her memory wasn't a good one?" Sango asked, gently prodding Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Keh. Of course not." I snapped.

"We all know you are." Sango replied, and then followed after Kagome.

*Kagome Higurashi*

I sighed, frowning as I checked the mail. Once again, I had yet _another_ piece of mail from Hojo. The boy was nice, but geez. He needed to get over the fact that I don't like him.

I walked into the house, and put the mail on the table. "Hey, Momma!" I called, starting back for the door. "I'm going on a walk!"

"Okay! Be home soon, dear!" my mom called back.

I left the house, heading towards the bigger park in town. It was a beautiful park. With a bright green grass, and a beautiful pond, I'm glad we moved here. In Tokyo, at our shrine, gone is the existence of that kind of stuff. Not that it was our shrine anymore. We had sold it to –guess who? –Hojo's family when we announced we were moving.

I reached the park, and sighed when I found tons of people in it. "I'll just go somewhere else…" I muttered, turning up a street. What the heck? Why not explore? I'm sure demons wouldn't attack me.

And soon I found I was lost. Every moving shadow caused me to jump. I turned down another alley, sighing.

And then there was a rustling movement. I glanced over my shoulder, but saw nothing. I shrugged, continuing on.

But when I heard it again, I reached for my bow and arrows…to remember I had left them in my locker. Starting to panic, I silently walked on.

And then there was a huge rumbling sound followed by a crash and some person's scream that was probably my own.

*Inuyasha Taisho*

I was hiding out in a tree, dozing off, when I heard a familiar scream. I leaped up. I'd heard that scream hundreds of times. And there was no doubt about who it was: Kagome.

I darted towards the scream, using roofs to propel myself forward. Tetsusaiga was already unsheathed, the wind swirling around it. Kagome had been gone a while, but it was still Kagome. I had to save her.

And I sighed when I came across her. Of course.

It was Mistress Centipede, baring long fangs at Kagome.

I made a face, and then easily cut the demon's head off with my sword. After the demon had fallen, I sheathed Tetsusaiga.

"What are you doing here, Kagome?" I snapped, turning to face her. "Don't you know that demons are hi-"

I froze when I saw her expression. She looked extremely angry. "Are you following me?" She yelled, glaring at me.

I blinked. "Keh. Hell no. I was sitting around doing nothing and heard you, gotta problem with that?"

"You _were_ following me weren't you?" Kagome shrieked at me. My ears flattened at the sound.

"No I wasn't. Now are we going or not?" I snapped, stalking around her and towards the exit of the alley.

Kagome, huffing, followed me.

*Sango Taijiya*

I sighed, glancing at Kirara. Inuyasha had said he would meet me and Miroku at the park…ten minutes ago. He was never late when we were involved. So where was he?

"Hey, Miroku, are you sure he said he was coming?" I asked the monk beside me.  
Miroku nodded. "Yep."

"Well, he's not exactly here." I sighed, leaning back against the tree. I stroked Kirara, relaxing…

Until Inuyasha arrived.

"I told you, damn it! I wasn't following you!" He snapped, glaring over his shoulder.

Behind him was Kagome, who was now stalking off in the direction of her house. "Yeah, right!"

I just smiled. _Just like old times._

***1: Okay, so I've decided that Miroku, Sango, and Kagome are reincarnations of themselves. Or, Kagome's herself again. XD Anyhow, Inuyasha stayed the same for five hundred years with Sesshoumaru, Kouga, Kirara, and Shippou. The other three died, and then were reborn. But only Miroku and Sango could remember anything. Kagome doesn't have a clue.**

***2: Inuyasha doesn't want to trust himself that it's actually Kagome, as he's scared that she'll vanish on him. XD**

**A/N: Thoughts?**


	4. Day 4: The Story of Midoriko

**A/N: Okay! No clue what to do with this chapter but something's bound to happen! Disclaimers!**

*Kagome Higurashi*

The next morning, I woke up to find that I was late for school. I also saw there was a certain half demon staring down at me curiously.

I shrieked in surprise, sitting up and letting my hand fly across his face.

Inuyasha landed with a thud on the floor, rubbing his cheek. "Ouch!" he muttered.

"What are you doing here?" I shrieked, scrambling out of bed and hurrying to find clothes for school.

"As nobody was home, I decided to tell you that we're all skipping school today to go slay some random demon." Inuyasha muttered sarcastically, glaring up at me.

"What do you mean 'we'?" I snapped, pulling out some jeans and a T-shirt.

Inuyasha put on a poker face. "Kagome, there's no damn school today. So we're all going out to do something."  
I froze. "There isn't?" I frowned.

"Nope. So get dressed and let's go. I'll meet you downstairs." Inuyasha sighed, slipping out the door.

I slipped on my clothes quickly, frowning. Before heading downstairs, I opened my school calendar and searched up the date: _March 13__th__…no school_. "Okay, I'm coming." I sighed, heading downstairs after Inuyasha.

He was waiting by the door, leaning against it. I found it strange that all he ever wore was that red kimono of his, so I asked. "Hey, Inuyasha?"

"What." Inuyasha growled, turning to glare at me.

"Why is it you always have the same clothes on?" I asked cautiously, looking for some food in the fridge.

"Keh. If you didn't know, then you don't need to."

I didn't get what he meant, but I knew better than to ask. "Okay."

As soon as I ate my breakfast, we were out the door. I walked down the path thoughtfully. "So where are we going, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha muttered something under his breath. "Some researching."

"Researching?" I demanded. "Why are we doing that?"

He smirked at me. "There's a certain book that has all of our adventures in it. We're going to be showing you the book."

~O~

I had no clue that Inuyasha even knew what a library was. But when we arrived, our friends were waiting with an enormous book.

"We're starting with how the Sacred Jewel was made." Sango announced, opening the book to an already marked page.

"okay." I shrugged, sitting down at the table with them. "What should I do?"

"Just read for a while and see if you remember anything strange." Miroku instructed.

"Okay." I began reading about this woman named Midoriko. It wasn't long before a memory hit.

_~2__nd__ Flashback~_

_ I was next to Inuyasha again, who was carrying Sango. Miroku was on my other side with Shippou in front of us. We were all staring up at an enormous figure covered in stalagmite. _

_ "What the hell is this?" Inuyasha demanded, staring up at it. _

_ "There was a time when ogres, dragons, and other demons merged their bodies together to wage a battle." Sango explained as Inuyasha set her down. I gently helped her stand up as she continued. "They fought against one powerful human._

_ Sango and I kneeled down. "There's a person inside the stalagmite." I realized._

_ We all looked at the beautiful woman within the figure. _

_ "The demon has it in her jaws!" Inuyasha exclaimed._

_ "Ancient armor…" Miroku said in surprise. "Is that an ancient warrior?"_

_ "It's a woman." Sango answered. "A priestess who lived many centuries ago." She held Kirara in her lap as we all continued to listen._

_ "Huh?" I looked up at something on the stalagmite figure._

_ "Look at the number of demons surrounding her…" Inuyasha said with a surprised voice. "This priestess must have immense spiritual power."_

_ Sango continued. "The court nobles held control of the country at that time. Wars and famines dragged on and on, and countless people perished. Demons devoured the dead and the near dead, and they were able to grow in great numbers. Many priests and warriors set out to slay them, but only one priestess known as Midoriko was able to purify demon souls and render them harmless. She was considered the most powerful human of her time…"_

_ "She could purify and weaken the demon souls?" I asked, looking at Sango with shock._

_ Sango turned her head to look at me. "In her world, humans, animals, trees, and even stones were all were all created through the four souls."_

That's right! _I thought. _Shikon means four souls!

_ "I've come across that philosophy in my readings." Miroku said out loud. "The fours souls are called Arami-tama, Nigimi-tama, Kushimi-tama, and Sakimi-tama*. When they're combined, they become the soul of one person housed inside the heart. Arami-tama is courage. Nigimi-tama is friendship. Kushimi-tama is wisdom, and Sakimi-tama is love. When the four souls or spirits work together in harmony, it is called niopi*, and the human and the human heart is filled with goodness. Are you keeping up with me, Inuyasha?"_

_ Inuyasha started. "Ah, no not really." He muttered, glancing at Miroku._

_ "This is way too deep for me…" Shippou toppled over onto his back._

_ Sango started up again. "When somebody does a bad deed, the four souls energize evil and the human loses his way. In other words-"_

_ Miroku interrupted, still holding his hand up in prayer. "In other words, the soul can turn good or bad, and this transformation can happen within a human soul, or a demon soul."_

_ Sango looked at them all. "Now you know why Midoriko was a formidable foe for the demons. Because she was able to purify their souls, and make them powerless."_

_ "So what?" Inuyasha scoffed. "She fought off an army of demons by turning them into a bunch of weaklings!" Inuyasha smirked. "Well, her power didn't last very long, did it? I'd say she's a pretty useless priestess now."_

_ Sango's gaze darkened. "She hasn't lost the battle yet."_

What does she mean yet? _I wondered, glancing at her and then back to the figure. _Huh? What's that?_ My gaze focused on a hole in Midoriko's chest._

_ Sango began to explain once more. "After battling for seven days and seven nights, a demon got its fangs into Midoriko. With her last ounce of energy, she reached deep within her own body for strength, and ceased the demon's soul. But in doing so, she forced out her own soul."_

_ "Tell me. Is the hole in her chest where she forced out her own soul?" Miroku suddenly asked._

_ "What flew out of her," Sango replied. "Was in fact the Shikon Jewel."…_

_ ~End of Flashback~_

I suddenly blinked my eyes, seeing my regular surroundings again.

Sango was beside me, her gaze anxious. "Kagome, are you all right?"

Inuyasha and Miroku were on their feet. Miroku was watching and Inuyasha looked plain worried. "I'm fine." I replied, frowning. "I just remembered something else though, like you thought might happen. I remembered a conversation about Midoriko, that's all."

Inuyasha muttered something. "At least it's a start." He sighed, and then closed the book. "We should get going, or you're mom's going to freak out when she finds you gone." He told me, and I stood up.

"Wait, you were over without her knowing?" I freaked, glaring at him.

"So what? It's not like I'm Miroku…"

**A/N: Nothing much to that chapter, but what do ya think? I take no credit at all for the flashback!**

***1 + 2: Don't know how to spell those…**


	5. Day 5: Shippou and Rin

**A/N: ;-; I'm amazed this story is so loved. Thanks to all who have reviewed it (Miasmatic, TheOriginalMetallicPink, KissaBoony, anon, Monkey Girl 13624, and XxMika18xX) so far! Disclaimers**

*Kagome Higurashi*

When I found out the next day at school that we _had_ had school the day before, I began searching out Inuyasha. _He must have put that in my calendar somehow!_ I thought, grumbling as I looked for him.

Sango appeared and said, "Hey, what's up?"

"Gah!" I exclaimed, throwing my hands up. "I can't find Inuyasha! Where is he?"

"Oh. I dunno. Do you Kirara?" Sango looked slightly guilty as her demon companion mewed and shook her head. "Sorry, Kagome."

I had a sneaking suspicion that she did know, but she didn't want to tell me. "Okay then. Would you kindly explain to me why Inuyasha lied and said we didn't have school yesterday?"

Sango glanced over her shoulder, her face falling. "Oh no." She muttered, edging closer to me. "Kikyou's coming with Naraku*."

I sighed, un-shouldering my bow and knocking an arrow. "If they bother me, I swear I'll shoot them."

But both just strode past us. I watched after them, obviously confused. And then I blacked out.

_~3__rd__ Flashback~_

_ I was standing under a beautiful blue sky, one hand against the red ribbon that went with my school uniform. I was watching Shippou put things of hairspray under a rock, the ones that weren't supposed to go near fire._

_ Shippou stopped and backed up near my opened backpack. "Kagome!" He called. "Everything's set over here!"_

_ "All right!" I called back, staring up at the 'mountain' and the rock that Shippou was on. I turned to Miroku. "Okay, Miroku?"_

_ "I'm ready when you are." Miroku replied, holding his staff and looking at me. _

_ I waved at Shippou to show him we were ready while Miroku prepared to open the Wind Tunnel. A soldier who the sage had forced into the miniature village watched nearby. Using a pole to support him, he muttered, "Now what could those youngsters be up to?"_

_ Shippou jumped into the air with a little showy spin and shot some of his fox fire at the cans of hairspray. "Fox fire!"_

_ A couple seconds later, the cans exploded, sending the enormous rock tumbling at me and Miroku. Shippou coughed and sat up, as he had been knocked to the ground. "It worked! Miroku!"_

_ Miroku opened his Wind Tunnel, holding his staff in the crook of his arm. "Wind Tunnel!" _

_ I stood slightly behind him, watching as the rock kept up speed while coming towards us._

_ "What's going on here?" The soldier asked, holding onto the thing around his head. _

_ The rock was coming up fast. "Here it comes!" I said happily._

_ Miroku gasped and jumped at me, pushing both of us out of the way as the rock thundered by. It crashed into the wall of the miniature village with a large cloud of dust. A hole appeared, showing our success._

_ Shippou smiled down at the hole. "It worked! We broke through the wall!" Noticing something, he looked up. "Huh?" He started yelling, falling backwards and onto his tail. _

_ An eye had appeared in the sky, searching for something. Then it focused on me. "There she is!"_

_ Miroku and I looked up from inspecting the hole. Clouds appeared and suddenly a large hand came from them. I screamed as it reached for me, and then grabbed me in its fingers._

_ The sage laughed, kneeling over the miniature village. "Found her." He stated, pulling me out in his hand. "Excellent." He opened his fist. "A young girl. She's filthy, but she's sure to please Ninmenka."_

_ "Oh no." I muttered; my eyes shut. I opened one, peering up, then opened them both and tilted my head back. _He must be the sage Tokajin!_ I thought in horror._

_ "This has been a fine day." Tokajin said, looking at the miniature me. "An unusual half-demon _and_ a young girl, all within hours. So by tomorrow, I should have the fruit of Long Gevity!"_

_ I suddenly glared up, leaning forward. "Did you see Inuyasha?" I snapped. I stood up, looking angry. "Answer me! Inuyasha's not hurt is he? You'll be sorry if he is!"_

_ When he didn't answer, I yelled, "Hello, I'm talking to you!"  
Suddenly the sage tightened his grip around me. "Pipe down and go to sleep!"_

_ His grip tightened even more, and I passed out._

_~End of 3__rd__ flashback~_

I blinked open my eyes, confused on where I was. Was the sage still there? No, that had been another memory like thing.

Sango was kneeled over me, with Inuyasha and Miroku standing over me as well. "Kagome, what's wrong?"  
"Nothing." I muttered, sitting up and putting a hand to my head. "Another flash back thing."

Sango's gaze lit up. "What was it about this time?"

"Something about being trapped somewhere, then getting picked up by a very fat 'sage'." I answered, frowning. "I was asking where Inuyasha was and you weren't there, Sango."

Inuyasha toppled over. Then he leaped to his feet, practically bristling. "Damn it!" He muttered stalking off.

I stared after him. "What's wrong with Inuyasha?"

Sango glanced at Miroku, a slight smile on her face. "Should we tell her?"

"No, Inuyasha said to wait until she remembered everything." Miroku scolded, sliding up behind Sango. When he groped her, he ended up with a large bump on the head from her Hiraikotsu.

I laughed slightly, scrambling to my feet. "Let's get to class."

~O~

Later on, after school, Sango said that she and Miroku were taking me to see two people. "What about Inuyasha?" I asked, glancing around. "Is he coming?"

"No, he's still angry." Sango sighed. "Let's go. Kirara!" Sango and I climbed on Kirara. "Miroku, you're running."

Miroku sighed. "Okay then, off we go." He started running in a direction, and Sango and I followed on Kirara.

We eventually reached a hut, obviously from ancient times thought it was well cared for.

A little face peeked out the door, and then lit up. "Shippou-Sama, look! Houshi-san and Sango-Chan brought someone!" A little girl with black hair pushed her way out the door to see us. "Oh, it's Kagome-Chan!"

A boy came running out of the hut, a little fluffy tail on him. He had a bow in his hair, and fox feet. The minute I saw him, a name popped up in my mind: "Shippou."

Shippou leaped into my arms. "Kagome, you're back!"

Sango gently picked up Shippou. "Shippou, she doesn't remember you. I'm sorry."

When I saw Shippou start to tear up, I said, "Nonsense. From the…three memories I've had, Shippou has been in two of them. I know him."

"Do you remember Rin?" Shippou asked, indicating to the little girl.

I looked at Rin, her name ringing a bell. An image popped up in my mind, showing Rin running after Sesshoumaru and an imp named Jaken. "I do now."

Sango looked surprised. "We thought you would like to see Shippou." She said with a smile as I let Rin join in with the hug.

When Miroku tried to join in with his groping hands, I hit him with Sango using the Hiraikotsu on his head again.

I suddenly laughed, remembering things like this that used to happen all the time.

**A/N: Wow. That chapter went by quick. Anyway, I introduced Rin and Shippou back into the story! I forgot to say, the flashbacks are nothing of mine. They all belong to the creator of Inuyasha, and I'm just using them in my story! Thoughts?**


	6. Day 6: A Quick Memory

**A/N: Thanks to all the reviewers (Monkey Girl 13624, Allison 1, Miasmatic, and SacredMoon)! I forgot to mention this: I love reviews, praising or criticism, but I would also like to say that this is **_**my**_** story that I am writing. I understand that some of you may be irritated with my choice of what I do with the characters (who are not mine), but then you have no need to read it if you do not enjoy it. I will choose what happens in the story next. Anyhow, disclaimers. **

**And after my little speech, here is the story!**

*Kagome Higurashi*

After that little fiasco with Rin and Shippou, memories started to flood back to me faster and faster. I would be at lunch and suddenly pass out while having one, or be in the hall and slump down. Truthfully, it was embarrassing but I couldn't help it!

I remembered multiple things by the end of the week. Being cursed by that priestess Tsubaki, who was actually in the school, meeting Kouga, even almost getting killed by Sesshoumaru! The problem was every time I had a 'bad' memory, Inuyasha would storm off. I kept asking why, but he just told me to drop it.

"Kagome, I'm sorry." Sango said after my sixth day of school was over. "Inuyasha's waiting for a very important thing, but it's not happening yet. You have to forgive him."

"Okay." I said slowly. "But Sango? What's with all of these memory things?"

"Inuyasha'll tell you eventually, Kagome." Sango replied, closing her locker. "Hopefully it'll be sometime soon. Let's go. We're meeting the other two and Shippou at the park."  
I smiled at Shippou's name. "Works for me!"

When we arrived at the park a bit later, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Shippou were already there. To my surprise, I could see that half way across the park, Sesshoumaru was there with that imp and Rin. I blinked, but didn't say anything. I settled down next to Shippou, and then placed him in my lap. "Inuyasha, would you care to explain what's wrong with you?" I finally demanded when he wouldn't look at me.

*Inuyasha Taisho*

"Keh." I muttered. I was still pissed off that she hadn't remembered any good memories of me…yet. Memories were coming and going more often for her, but none of them were the memories I hoped for. I was desperately hoping she wouldn't remember a good moment –such as one of our few kisses from the Feudal Era –and then one of me and Kikyou. Let me tell you, if that happened, I'd personally tear down Naraku and Kikyou again just so I could show her that I wasn't like that anymore.

"No thanks. I'm not saying anything to you."

Kagome leaped to her feet, Shippou dropping from her lap. "What? Then what am I here for?"

Shippou glared up at me. The little fox demon was able to take on a fully grown form now, but her preferred this small one. It helped him hide when he needed to, and he knew it made Kagome feel better. He was more powerful than he had once been, that was for sure. "Inuyasha, don't be mean to Kagome! You don't want her to leave us again, do you?"

Kagome huffed, and sat back down when I didn't say anything.

*Kagome Higurashi*

I was now able to tell when one of those annoying memories was coming on. And it happened now. I heard exclamations of surprise as my body slumped to the ground as I slipped into yet another memory.

_~Kagome's Latest Flashback~_

_ I stared in shock and fear at a huge demon head before me. Shippou was at my side. The demon head leered at us, smirking. It had just crashed through a wall to get to us. "You won't escape!" It lunged towards us, saying, "Surrender and get it over with!"_

_ I gasped, frozen in place by fear._

_ Suddenly Inuyasha burst in, Tetsusaiga raised over his head. "No you don't!" He yelled, slicing a huge gash into the demon's face. I winced away when blood came out of the demon._

_ The demon yelled, one eye shut._

_ Inuyasha stood in front of me and Shippou, slightly sideways. He held the sword in one hand, pointed at the demon. "So she's finally shown herself."_

_ I gasped, still surprised and fearful. "Inuyasha!"_

_ Shippou glared up at the half-demon. Suddenly, he said, "You're late."_

_ Inuyasha turned his head to look at Shippou. "Huh?"_

_ Shippou's tiny hands turned into fists as he glared. "A second later and she would have been demon food!"_

_ Inuyasha curled a hand into a fist, glaring back down. "Shut up! You should be thanking me for even showing up!"_

_ "What'd you say?" Shippou yelled back._

_ I looked between them. I gave a strange smile, waving my hands. "Come on you guys!"_

_ "Why you…" the demon muttered, removing itself from shock._

_ Inuyasha placed both hands on Tetsusaiga, turning to face the demon. "Heh."_

_ "Oh…how dare you?" The demon snarled, glowering at us. "My beautiful face is scarred! You've ruined me! You'll pay with your life!" The demon lunged forwards again._

_ "Like they say, it's only skin deep!" Inuyasha smirked, kicking the demon in the face._

_ The demon crashed through a wall, the head landing on the ground. _

_ "You've caused enough trouble around here." Inuyasha put the Tetsusaiga's blade on his shoulder. "Time to put an end to this."_

_ The demon head opened an eye. "Grr…you half-breed!"_

_ Inuyasha growled. "This time you're going down. Prepare to…die!" He started running at the demon with the sword raised. _

_~End of Flashback~_

I blinked open my eyes. "Stupid…" I muttered sitting up and rubbing my head with a wince.

"Who're you calling stupid?" Inuyasha snapped, suddenly appearing over me. He had a slightly hopeful golden gaze, I noticed.

"Myself." I rolled my eyes. "This time it was about a demon head." I answered their unasked question.

Sango and Miroku groaned while Shippou jumped up and hugged me. "Its okay, Kagome!" Shippou's little voice said.

I smiled and hugged him in return.

Inuyasha had once again vanished.

**A/N: Just another little flash back for this chapter and Inuyasha letting ya know his feelings XD Thoughts?**


	7. Day 7: Remembering the Command

**A/N: Okay, so usual disclaimers! And thanks to all reviewers! **

*Kagome Higurashi*

The next day at school, none of us could find Miroku. Which, knowing the lecherous monk, is not good. We searched _everywhere_ in the school, but came up with nothing, so during lunch, we looked outside of the school. We finally found him, sitting on a bench with a bunch of woman lined up in front of him.

"Damn monk." Sango muttered, looking ready to throw Hiraikotsu. "He's palm reading again."

A quick little image hit my mind and I started to laugh. It was of the exact same Miroku with a bunch of women lined up, though it was in a different place.

Inuyasha shot a look at me, and I forced myself to stop. Struggling to not laugh anymore, I said, "Sango, why don't you get in line? When it's your turn, club him over the head."

Sango's face lit up with an evil look. "Perfect plan, Kagome!" Receiving a bunch of cold looks from some woman, Sango cut into the line about half way.

I put a hand over my mouth as she slowly moved up in the line to stop my laughter from exploding out of my mouth. Inuyasha sighed at me. "Damn Kagome, shut it already. It's not that funny."

I glanced at Inuyasha, smiling still, at him.

*Inuyasha Taisho*

When Kagome glanced at me, another burst of anger flared up inside of me. Her eyes were dancing with amusement, and her smile warm. Why couldn't she remember me in ways _other_ than annoying or protecting her? Couldn't she remember how we had defeated the Sacred Jewel or something? I guess I couldn't object, as I still had the Beads of Subjugation on and she hadn't had a memory of 'sit' yet.

I snorted. "Keh." I muttered, turning my attention to Sango as she reached the front of the line.

*Sango Taijiya*

As I reached the front of the line, I unstrapped Hiraikotsu from my back and sent Kirara over to the rest of my friends.

At the front of it –when I reached the front –Miroku closed his eyes and cleared his throat. "You palm says…" he never finished as at that moment, I hit him on the head with Hiraikotsu, grabbed his ear, and dragged him over to our friends. "Miroku, you can't skip school to womanize." I snapped as we reached them.

Miroku removed my fingers from his ears and clasped my hand in his. "My dear Sango, are you that worried about me?"

I could feel myself blushing. "No! Who'd worry about you, you pervert?" I snapped, yanking my hand away and going to stand beside Inuyasha and Kagome.

Miroku sighed. "Perhaps someday you will forgive me for my actions like you had done in the past."

Inuyasha stiffened and I froze as Kagome asked, "What do you mean in the past?"

"Err; I've forgiven him for this before you came to school." I said quickly, glaring at Miroku. Inuyasha had told us. He would be the one to tell Kagome. "He's done this for a long time, Kagome." I smiled at my words. How ironic.

"I can see that." Kagome laughed, and Inuyasha and I relaxed. Kagome didn't know the secret Inuyasha refused to tell her…yet.

*Kagome Higurashi*

Inuyasha and Sango's reactions to my question surprised me, but I came to the conclusion that Miroku had been like this as a child. "Let's hurry back to school, or we'll miss the next class." I said, starting towards the school.

Inuyasha came after me, face dark. "Damn it." He muttered.

"What's up with you?" I asked, turning and walking backwards so I could look at him. "Are you mad at me or something?"

"No." Inuyasha muttered, looking away. "It's not important."

"Of course it is." I smiled warmly at him. "Whatever you're mad about, it must be important, as you've been mad about it for days, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha sighed. "As soon as you get all those memory things back, I'll tell you. But at the moment, it don't matter."*

"Doesn't." I corrected. "It doesn't matter." I smiled again. "Okay then. But if you get mad at me or something, can you tell me before you run off or give me the silent treatment? Then I don't have to sit there and wonder what I did."

"Keh. Fine."

~O~

I sighed, tapping the edge of my pencil on the desk. Something was bugging me. At the edge of my mind, there was like a little poking thing and made my entire head _ache_.

Irritated by it still after class, I slammed my locker shut. When a demon passed by, saying something about me, I knocked an arrow and shot it. It purified the demon in an instant, scaring its friend off.

"What's wrong, Kagome?" Sango asked, coming over to me. "Are you okay?"

"Ugh. No. Stupid head ache." I muttered, picking up my dropped pencil. "Sorry. It's just really, really irritating me."

Sango tilted her head. "At least we have only one more class."

Inuyasha appeared, glaring at something in the distance. "Damn demons." He snapped, stopping in front of us. "They're making fun of me again."

"Do I care, Inuyasha?" I snapped.

Sango and Inuyasha looked at me, shock evident on their features. "Kagome, what's wrong with you?" Inuyasha snapped back, eyes darkening with anger.

"You're always complaining about something!" I said through gritted teeth. An image popped up in my head with a single word: "Sit!" I snapped out loud, turning away.

Inuyasha yelped as the beads around his neck glowed and brought his face to the ground.

Sango started to laugh. "She…she remembered…the command." She said through her tears.

I glanced over my shoulder, frowning, and then started for my next class.

**A/N: Okay, so nothing really happening at the moment. I don't have a plot idea at the moment, but it's coming to me! Thoughts?**

***1: He's Inuyasha. We can't have perfect grammar XD**


	8. Day 8: An Important Memory

**A/N: Thanks to all reviewers! Disclaimers. Also, if you haven't seen the second movie and hate spoilers, don't read the flash back.**

*Kagome Higurashi*

"So you're saying that every time I say 'sit', Inuyasha face plants?" I asked, starting to giggle.

"Yep." Sango winked, and then laughed when she realized I had said the command. "I can't believe you remembered that!"

"Is that a bad thing?" I asked, laughing with her.

"Well, it depends." Sango said through her laughter. "If you're Inuyasha, it isn't. Otherwise, it'll help keep his attitude in check!"

I burst into another fit of laughter.

Sango was hanging out at my house for a night, otherwise known as a sleepover. It was nice to just chat and stuff without having to worry about a lecherous monk and a usually angry _hanyou_.

But even I had to admit: I was pretty lucky that I had friends to begin with. Otherwise, I would be a demon's lunch.

"So, how're things going between you and Miroku?" I asked, popping a delicious cookie into my mouth.

Sango groaned. "Kagome, for the last time, I'm not going out with Miroku. He's too…well, lechery."

I laughed. "Oh come on, he likes you and I know it." I told her.

Sango blushed. "Well what about you? Any guys you like?"

It was my turn to blush. "No, not really." I stuttered, looking at the floor.

*Sango Taijiya*

"Well _I_ know Inuyasha probably has a crush on you." I said. I knew that once, they had been _married_. So it made sense that Inuyasha got pissed off every time Kagome didn't have a good enough memory for him. So far, she'd remembered meeting me, Miroku, Shippou and even Inuyasha himself, that 'sage' I hadn't been present for, the story of Midoriko, the demon head's castle and the demon head, anything else? Oh yeah, the sit command! "Come on, tell me." I pleaded, smiling at her.

"Fine." Kagome sighed. "I kinda have just a little crush on Inuyasha. Happy? Though when Kouga comes by he's always protective…wonder why."

I almost burst into laughter…again! "You're one of his two female friends, Kagome. He doesn't want us being taken off by a demon." I choked out, stifling my giggles.

Kagome shrugged. Then she frowned and said, "Excuse me for a moment."

I watched curiously as she left the room. "Okay…"

*Kagome Higurashi*

I slipped into the bathroom, holding my head. "That stupid head ache's back!" I muttered, grabbing a bottle of medicine. I popped two pills, and then waited a few minutes. When the pain dulled, I dragged myself out to my room. "Sorry, head ache again."

Sango smiled gently, playing with the small Kirara. "That's okay. Don't worry; I'm sure it'll go away eventually."

"Thanks." I settled onto the ground beside her with a yawn. "So what ya wanna talk about?"

Sango shrugged. "I dunno."

"How about…how're things going with Miroku?"

"Kagome! What's wrong with you?" Sango yelped, glaring at me. "I'm not going out with him or anything!"

When she started blushing, I grinned and winked. "Sure you aren't Sango."

"I'm not!" Sango threw a pillow at me and I toppled over. I threw one back and so began a thirty minute pillow fight.

After the pillow fight, we plopped onto the floor, panting for breath. Then we both started laughing. "How about we go walking in the park tomorrow morning?" I suggested.

"Sure." She agreed. "It'll be a nice morning tomorrow…as long as Hiten and Manten aren't there. Otherwise we'll have a random crazy storm and I'll have to throw Hiraikotsu!"

I laughed and we continued to chatter.

~O~

The next day we were indeed walking through the park, enjoying the warm weather. Kirara walked in her large form beside us, purring.

"So far, no sign of Hiten or Manten." I teased, wagging a finger at Sango.

Sango tossed her head with a snort. "Don't jinx us."

I cracked into laughter. "Let's go sit under some trees or…something."

Soon we found ourselves under a beautiful shady oak tree, Hiraikotsu laid on the ground between Sango and me. Kirara was chasing a butterfly in front of us. We laughed when she toppled over, and then scrambled up and gave chase again.  
When a shadow suddenly blocked what little sun there was under the tree, I looked up and found a smirking Inuyasha.

"Oh come on, we were having a peaceful morning." I complained, glaring up at him.

"Keh. Shut it, wench." Inuyasha snorted, plopping down in front of us.

I just smiled and Sango started to laugh when she figured out what was coming. "Sit!"

Inuyasha yelped as once again he hit the ground. "Kagome!"

"What? I didn't mean to say 'sit' as in whatever you're doing. I meant you could sit with us." I said, grinning.

Sango was laughing so hard; she toppled over, which made me start to laugh.

Inuyasha sat up, muttering something under his breath.

I didn't know it was coming until it hit me full in the face.

_~Another Flashback~_

_ I was stuck in one place and I couldn't get out. Kaguya was turning, her mirror flipping. When she stopped, Inuyasha was in the mirror, his demon side snarling._

_ Inuyasha turned to face her, hand holding onto his injured chest. "Heh. What're you rambling on about?"_

_ "This is the true form you desire to achieve." Kaguya replied, smirking slightly. "And I am going to grant your wish." She raised one hand and began chanting. The Inuyasha in the mirror, the demon one, pulsed._

_ And then the real Inuyasha pulsed. As Kaguya continued chanting, he began snarling like the form in the mirror._

_ "Inuyasha!" I cried, struggling to break free of the bonds that held me. "Inuyasha!"_

_ Inuyasha didn't reply. He was obviously trying to resist whatever was happening, but it wasn't working. He started to growl, the demonic aura around him starting to appear. After a moment he raised his head, his eyes pure white, snarling._

_ Sango winced, but lifted herself up to see what was happening. "Inuyasha!" Kohaku started to raise himself up beside her._

_ "Inuyasha is transforming into a full demon!" Shippou said, hiding behind Miroku._

_ Miroku, holding his arm, said, "Yes, I see, but somehow, it's different from before."_

_ "No!" I cried, struggling harder. "Don't! Don't transform!"_

_ Inuyasha's cheeks began to have the purple stripe on them, signaling his demon self. He snarled, claws growing._

_ The Inuyasha in the mirror took the _hanyou_ side of him, its bangs covering its eyes._

_ "Look at Inuyasha in the mirror," Sango muttered. Kirara, her, and Kohaku were all looking at Inuyasha. "He seems to be transforming!"_

_ Kaguya chuckled as Inuyasha continued to growl. "This is your _true_ nature, Inuyasha. Be the full demon you've longed to become. Seal your human blood in this mirror, and be true to your own wishes." The Inuyasha in the mirror continued to pulse._

_ I gasped. Shippou peeked out from behind Miroku. "What's going on, _now_?"_

_ Miroku gasped in pain, but said, "If he transforms into a full demon, then it's all over for him! He'll never be a half demon again!"_

_ Shippou grabbed Miroku's sleeve, looking up at him with fearful eyes. "You're not serious, are you?"_

_ With the help of Kirara, Sango got up, sheathing her short sword. "But I thought Inuyasha could control the transformations from happening!"  
"This is the world of the mirror's realm." Miroku replied. "Perhaps the darker desires of the heart are somehow stronger here."_

_ Inuyasha snarled again._

_ "Does that mean he's a ferocious beast?" Shippou cried._

_ "Exactly!" Miroku replied as Sango grabbed Hiraikotsu._

_ Darting forwards with the weapon, Sango said, "If we break it we can stop the change!_

_ Kohaku whipped around to face his sister as two red vine things shot at her. "Sister no!"_

_ Sango gasped, throwing Hiraikotsu in front of her to block them. She was thrown backwards._

_ "Sango! No!" Kohaku cried as the red vine things wrapped around him._

_ Sango cried out in pain as she was thrown against a pillar, and trapped there. Kohaku was trapped against the floor. Kirara tried to bite through them, but ended up getting trapped herself. _

_ I gasped and a voice cried, "Kagome!"_

_ I looked down and there was Shippou. "Don't worry!" He said, walking towards the things that kept me in place. "I'll set you free!" He touched the orb around my feet and a barrier sent him shooting backwards._

_ Miroku darted in front of Inuyasha and grabbed him by the shoulders. "Inuyasha, snap out of it! You are not going to sell your soul to Kaguya and forget about us."_

_ Inuyasha snarled loudly, and then raked his claws in the air where Miroku was._

_ I whimpered and Miroku fell to the ground, grunting in pain._

_ "Excellent." Kaguya said. "Only by releasing the power of darkness can one realize true freedom."_

_ Miroku glanced up at me from his position on the floor. "Listen to me Kagome!" He called. "Inuyasha is still unsure of what he desires! But we can't get through to him! Only you can stop him!"_

_ I listened carefully, eyes watering. _

_ Miroku lifted his right hand, looking at the painted on mark he had put. "If there was ever a time I wished for my Wind Tunnel, it would be now."_

_ The Inuyasha in the mirror gave a large pulse. Its dog ears faded, its hair turning black._

_ The real Inuyasha threw his head up, still snarling. His eyes turned red._

_ I yanked against the orbs that were holding me in place. "Inuyasha! Don't do it!" Tears gathered in my eyes as I yelled. "Please stop!" _

_ Suddenly my Sacred Jewel shards glowed. I looked at them. "Shippou! I've got an idea. Get my Sacred Jewel shards!"_

_ Shippou looked up at me. "Huh?"_

_ "Get my Sacred Jewel Shards!"_

_ Shippou stood up. "Right, I'll do it!" He began climbing up onto my shoulder._

_ As he did, I ordered, "I want you to throw the whole bottle at me!"_

_ As he grabbed the chain from around my neck, the Inuyasha in the mirror gave another pulse. Its eyes opened, revealing the brown eyes of Inuyasha's mortal state._

_ "Here comes!" Shippou said, throwing the bottle at me._

_ Grunting with effort, I pulled free of the bonds. As soon as I was free, I ran over to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha!" I grabbed his sleeves, pressing my face into his chest. "Inuyasha! I'm begging you! Please don't change!"_

_ Inuyasha raised a hand, his claws longer than ever before. I looked up into his face as his pupils reappeared, blue. His fangs were bared as he snarled. My eyes watered more, tears gathering. "Inuyasha…"_

_ Kaguya smirked. "Try what you will; your efforts are in vain." The Inuyasha's eyes in the mirror grew to their full wideness. "The human heart he possessed is now locked inside this mirror. He will never be a half demon again." The Inuyasha in the mirror gave a final pulse._

_ Shippou, still holding onto the bottle of shards, jumped around, yelling, "Kagome! Get away from him! You'll be killed!"  
I pressed my face against Inuyasha's chest again. "I love you as a half demon, Inuyasha!" I cried, a tear falling down my face. The Inuyasha before me began to struggle, snarling still._

_ But then he gave a gasp and his blue pupils vanished, leaving only the red of his eyes._

_ "What's the matter, Inuyasha, why the hesitation?" Kaguya asked. She raised her hand and began chanting again._

_ Inuyasha began to snarl again. He grabbed my arms, his claws threatening to break my skin. I continued to clutch his sleeves in my fists, raising my head slightly. _How can I stop his transformation?_ Then my gaze locked on his lips. _

_ More tears forming in my eyes, I pulled myself up and closed my eyes, before pressing my lips against his._

**A/N: Okay! Finally got to do this flash back :D Thoughts? And I don't take any credit for the flashbacks!**


	9. Day 9: A Hint of Trouble

**A/N: Would have added this chapter sooner, but I had to figure out what I had to do with these two pugs I'm watching XD So cute. Anyhow, disclaimers! Let's see how many views the story gets this month! **

~O~

*Kagome Higurashi*

My eyes fluttered open, confused for a moment. Then I realized that I had had another one of those memory things. I have to admit, I was tired from them. Literally. I almost fell asleep in class once!

Anyway, Inuyasha was shaking me gently, looking anxious, and Sango had her cell phone out of her bag that she carried, looking ready to call 911. When I muttered something and sat up, Inuyasha became relieved. "Oi, wench! Next time you spaz out on us like that, warn us."

I frowned. "It was just another memory thing. Sorry." I looked away, blushing slightly I was sure. I wonder if the one memory I had just had was a true one. I _had_ developed a slight crush on the _hanyou_ in front of me. "Nothing big this time."

Sango raised an eyebrow, putting her phone away. "Oh? Then if it's not big, what was it?"

The problem was: I didn't have any excuse to make. You see, I couldn't just make one up. They seemed to know everything I ever 'remembered'. "Err, just some lady named Kaguya attacking us and Inuyasha going 'full demon'. Why?"

Sango smiled fully, eyes lighting up. "So did you remember what happened to make him stop transforming?"

"Wait, that was true? Okay, what's going on here? You guys have been all weird." I snapped, crossing my arms and trying to avoid the intense golden gaze of Inuyasha. "And how did me 'kissing' _him_ –" I jerked my head in Inuyasha's direction. "Stop him from going 'full demon'?"

*Inuyasha Taisho*

I froze at Kagome's words, my tinges of happiness slightly fading. She didn't, well, love me like I thought she would have? Damn, she must have already had a memory of me and Kikyou. And I was right.

"Why would I kiss him? He was freaking always going off with Kikyou." Kagome sounded annoyed. "And why did Naraku and Kikyou even back?"

It seemed that my past wife had remembered _everything_.

"We don't know." I muttered, glaring at Kagome. "I wish they hadn't though, because the damn Shikon Jewel came back."

Kagome's glare made me want to hide behind Sango. "I didn't ask you!"

"Okay, okay. I'll go get Miroku. He can speak for me." I sighed, standing up. I turned and darted towards Miroku's hut. It was strange. Over the years, different things had happened around Japan. But Kaede's village was still the same. Some officials had named it a monument, whatever the hell that is.

I found Miroku's hut. Strange enough, Sango refused to share a hut with him. I mean, they knew they were married, so why couldn't they? I barged into the hut, obviously interrupting something between him, Shippou, and Rin. Rin looked really pissed off, while Shippou was hitting Miroku. "Yo, Miroku." I said.

Miroku looked up at me. "What? I'm trying to convince them to help me to get Sango to move in!"  
I rolled my eyes. No wonder they looked angry. "Kagome's remembered everything, she's pissed off with me for some reason, and Sango needs help explaining."

Miroku stood up, grabbing his staff. "I'm coming. Rin, can you please try to help me convince her?"

"No way, Houshi-Sama!" Rin snapped, glowering. "Sango-Chan doesn't want to stay, so she doesn't have to! I can't ask her to stay with you!"

I turned and hit Miroku in the back of the head. "Don't tell me. You're trying to get Rin to do something to get Sango to stay with you? Damn it, Miroku, don't make me tell Sesshoumaru."

Miroku froze then turned around waving his hands in the air. "I'm not, I'm not! I promise! Never mind about that Rin!"

I sighed and led the way out of the hut. "Damn, I wonder why Kagome's mad. I thought she'd be all happy." I muttered to the monk.

"Well, look at me and Sango. That's what I thought and I still can't get Sango to move in with me." Miroku sighed, looking disappointed. "Last time I asked, I swear she broke my skull with Hiraikotsu. Perhaps over time the women will forgive us, Inuyasha."

We walked in silence until we reached Kagome and Sango. I sat down next to Kagome, remaining silent, as Miroku joined in explaining to Kagome what had happened."

"How am I supposed to get the Jewel out of me?" Kagome demanded.

I rolled my eyes. "Stupid, you're not taking the Jewel out this time. Or you'd get killed."

I hid behind Miroku when Kagome turned on me. It didn't help much, as she yelled, "SIT!"

I lifted my face from the ground, struggling not to whimper. I was already annoying enough apparently, no need to act like a wimp. "Sorry for worrying." I muttered, folding my hands within my red sleeves.

Kagome ignored me this time, turning back to Sango. "So you're saying all of us except _him_, Kirara, Shippou, Sesshoumaru, and Kouga were reincarnated. Oh yeah, Ayame is still around, right?"

I opened my mouth to reply to her question, that Ayame was somewhere on vacation but Sango beat me to it. "She's on vacation somewhere."

*Kagome Higurashi*

It's hard enough going to school with demons. Even harder when you find out you're a reincarnation of the same person, the guy you were married to is right beside you and that there's some deadly demons after you already. I sighed. "You know, I think I'm going home for the day. See you all later." I got up and stretched.

"That's okay." Sango smiled. "It's a lot to take in. You didn't remember it all at once like me and Miroku, so it's understandable. We'll keep an eye on Inuyasha so he doesn't follow you."  
"If he follows me, I'll say sit." I muttered, watching smugly as he hit the ground again.

~O~

Later at home, I studied for math. Or at least I tried to. Now I could remember doing this, then getting distracted by Inuyasha when he came in or kept looking at the well. I sighed, putting the pencil down. "Souta?" I called, walking downstairs. "Is dinner done?"

"Yeah!" Souta called back. "And there's some guy at the door for you."  
I toppled over. "It had better not be Inuyasha!" I yelled back, starting down the stairs. I did _not_ want to deal with the half demon right now.

"I don't think it is! This dude doesn't have dog ears like you said!" Souta said voice not as loud as she appeared from the top story.

"Oh. Okay." I smiled and went to the door. I blinked in shock when I saw a very familiar man in front of me. "What do you want?"

"Easy." The man practically purred. "The Shikon no Tama."

I frowned, pretending not to know what he was talking about. "Okay, Naraku, very funny. I've never heard of that. Now leave before I call Sango." I turned to leave, but then was yanked into the night.

**A/N: Random ending :D Thought it would be pretty interesting ;) Thoughts?**


	10. Day 10: Returning

**A/N: Sorry about the slow updates! Been lazy and taking a break XD Anyhow, disclaimers!**

*Inuyasha Taisho*

The next day at school, I waited on a bench near the door for everyone. Miroku came first, then Sango with Kirara. But Kagome didn't come.

We waited until the bell rang, and then had to leave. "Maybe she's sick." Sango suggested.

"Maybe." I shrugged, taking one of those stupid binders from my locker. It was amazing how things have changed since the Feudal Era. "Doesn't she have a phone?"

"No." Sango replied. "Miroku and I are taking Kohaku and Shippou and Rin to the park after school. Maybe you could go visit her?"  
I sighed. "Not that she'll be happy, but fine."

School went by slowly after that. I sat in one of my classes, bored, when I noticed something. Naraku was gone, as was all of his damn incarnations. I shrugged. They did that sometimes.

During lunch, I announced. "I'm going to go see if Kagome's at her house. Something's telling me something's up."

"Okay. Take Kirara." Sango said. Kirara bounded over and jumped onto my shoulder.

"Call us if you need something." Miroku called after me as I started off.

I easily reached her home in minutes. I rapped on the door sharply, knowing that Souta always came home for lunch. Souta answered, and I just happened to miss the fear in his eyes. That is, until he relaxed. "Oh, it's you Inuyasha." He said, and then started to cry.

I looked at him weirdly. "Yo. What's with the tears?"

"Momma and I can't find Kagome!" He sobbed. "We looked everywhere!"

I narrowed my eyes, kneeling down. "Slow down. What happened?"

"Some guy came to the door last night." Souta sniffled. "He wanted to talk to Kagome, so she went over. I helped Momma with the food, and then we noticed the talking had stopped. When we…when we went to the door…" he started to sob again. "Kagome-Nee-Chan was gone!"

I growled low in my throat. "Do ya know the guy?"

"No. I thought he was one of her friends."

"Hold on kid." I said. "We'll find her." I flipped open the cell phone I had finally figured out how to work. I dialed Miroku's number, and snapped, "Yo. Miroku. We got a problem here…"

*Kagome Higurashi*

I winced when a flash of pain ran up my leg. I remembered getting kidnapped by a class mate the night before; I also remembered getting my leg sliced somehow. There was dried blood all over my leg.

I have no clue where I am at the moment. Just that Naraku, his incarnations, and Kikyou are here.

"Hey! I kinda need to go home!" I yelled, struggling to get up. There was a window, not even four feet from where I was. Maybe I could somehow get out that way…

Then the door opened, and in came Naraku, smirking. "I see you've awoken. Now, I have a fairly interesting deal for you."

"Like I'd make a deal with you!" I snapped angrily. "Let me go home!"

As if I hadn't spoken, he continued. "Now, here's the deal. If you give me the Shikon no Tama, you can go home and I won't do anything to you. If you don't, I'll kill you and your family."

I muttered something under my breath.

"What was that?"

"No way. Inuyasha will come. So will Sango and Miroku and Kirara. Maybe even Shippou."

"Then I'll kill you and your family…" Naraku told me.

"Wait. Can I think your deal over?" I asked. "If you let me go home and stuff, I'll think it over and let you know my answer."

Naraku looked surprised. Finally, he said, "Fine. I expect an answer tomorrow afternoon."

~O~

I was released outside and I darted away, laughing to myself. There was no way he was going to figure out that that had been a fluke, that I'd never really give him an answer. I'm fairly mad at Inuyasha at the moment, but he'll protect me.

I was almost home when I crashed into something big…and furry. I looked up and gasped. "Kirara!"

Kirara purred, leaning down and nudging me.

I scrambled back to my feet and hugged her. "Did they notice I was gone?"

Kirara roared, and I scrambled onto her back. "Can ya take me home, please?"

In response, Kirara leaped into the air.

~O~

When Kirara landed in the shrine, Souta appeared, looking scared. Then he saw me and yelped happily. "Kagome-Nee-Chan!"

I dropped off of Kirara as Souta darted over and hugged my legs. I hugged him back happily. "So where's everyone?"

"Inuyasha and your two other friends went looking for you. They said they'd check back at two o' clock." Souta replied, looking up at me. "It's only one forty five."

I smiled at him. "Well, when they come back I'll tell everyone what happened, okay?"

Souta nodded and we waited for the others to come back. I fussed over his hair, laughing.

And then a shadow fell over us and I glanced up to find a very angry looking Inuyasha standing over us. "Where the hell were you?" He demanded, glaring at me.

I sighed. "I got kidnapped by Naraku, simple as that."

"What did he want?" Inuyasha growled as Miroku and Sango came up with Rin and Shippou.

I glowered. "He wanted the Shikon Jewel, what else?"

"Keh. What did you say?"

"I told him I'd think about his deal and give him an answer tomorrow after school." I said.

"And his deal was?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes!"

"He said I would give him the jewel, or my family would die." I muttered, exasperated.

"You're not giving it, are you?"

"Do I look stupid?"

We glared at each other for a full two minutes before Sango said, "Are you okay?"

I immediately dropped my gaze, glancing at my leg. "Yep. Fine as I was last night."

Inuyasha sighed. "You're horrible at lying. Where were you hurt?"

"Nowhere! Now go away and I'll talk to Sango!" I snapped.

"No!"

We continued arguing until Sango sent Inuyasha, Miroku, and our friends away so she could inspect my leg. She shook her head, looking tired. "Kagome, you know that he's just worried, right?"

"Yeah. I just want to get to know him again before I tell him I love him." I replied with a smile.

**A/N: Lost my muse there . Anyhow, hope you like this chapter of randomness!**


	11. Day 11: A Woman's Fury and Hentais

**A/N: As you've noticed, I've begun updating once a week. :D Thanks to all reviewers! -sighs- Usual disclaimers…oh, and I'm fairly grateful for –starts babbling-**

**Inuyasha: Start the damn chapter.**

**City: Chill already, I'm getting there.**

**Inuyasha: Then why the hell are you still talking?**

**City: Inuyasha?**

**Inuyasha: What?**

**City: Shut the hell up.**

**Inuyasha: You wench! -unsheathes Tetsusaiga-**

**Kagome: INUYASHA! SIT!**

**City: -coughs- Here's the latest chapter!**

*Kagome Higurashi*

The next few days were fairly alright. I ended up getting a crutch, an angry _hanyou_, a lecture from my mother, an angry _hanyou_, going to the hospital for an infection, an angry _hanyou_, and then went back to school. Did I mention there was an angry slash worried _hanyou_ on my tail about whether I was giving the jewel up or not? He pestered me constantly about it, saying that I would have to actually _cut it out of me_ before I could give it to him, or that was his excuse. I told him to leave me alone or shut up. He did neither. So I "sat" him.

I was sitting in my 'Demonology Class', learning about how _kuma oni_, or bear demons, disguised themselves despite their large forms. Then a flash of red outside the classroom caught my eye. I almost toppled out of the desk in surprise; it was Inuyasha! I could tell instantly something was going on, because he had Tetsusaiga unsheathed and his dog ears were flattened.

"Miss Higurashi, could you repeat what I just said?" Mr. Hiroshi asked, looking about ready to slam his dictionary on my desk.

I looked up in surprise, my blue eyes wide. "Err, I'm sorry Mr. Hiroshi. I guess I dozed off. I'm not feeling so well today."

Mr. Hiroshi's stern gaze relaxed and he waked over to his desk. He pulled out a green slip and gave it to me. "Why don't you go see the nurse then, Miss Higurashi? Don't worry about any work that you miss. We don't want you to feel the need to concentrate on school then getting better." That was Mr. Hiroshi for you. He was kind and generous, though quite a tad stern and strict when it came to school. All in all, he was a good guy.

I took it, gathered up my stuff and crutch, and hobbled out of the room. As soon as I was outside the school, I threw the crutch and stuff on the ground and darted towards where I had seen Inuyasha. I had kept my bow and arrows, thinking I might need them. I rounded the corner and found myself face to face with an exhausted, battered, _bloody_ Inuyasha. I shrieked in surprise and almost toppled over. Then I noticed the _hanyou_ was leaning hard on Tetsusaiga. "Are you okay?" I demanded, gazing at him anxiously.

Inuyasha just shrugged. "I'm fine. Just a –" he grunted in pain. "–a minor wound."

"Where?" I demanded, gingerly helping him away from the school. "And who were you fighting?" I asked as an afterthought, irritably tucking some annoying locks of black hair behind my ear.

Inuyasha worried me when his expression hardened into something unreadable. "Just an annoying demon." He growled lowly, ignoring my first question. His eyes were half-lidded, partly covering his golden eyes. His silver hair was matted with blood at the ends and his dog ears were twitching wildly. Then he lifted his gaze to glare at something in front of them. "What the _hell_ are you doing here?" he snarled, glaring furiously at the person that appeared in front of us.

It was Sango. "Checking out why you're sorry butt is bleeding all over the place." She replied snippily, her attitude sharpening in irritation. "But I guess we don't have to ask." She continued as Miroku appeared at her side with Kirara. "We _told_ you; 'Don't bother with Naraku, he'll only hurt you and freak Kagome out.' But did you listen? Hell no." She continued to ramble, chocolate brown eyes furious. "But you went and did it anyway. Well you can explain to Kagome _why_ you went after him and have a new freaking hole in your chest…again." Then she turned and stormed away.

I frowned, going over what she had said again. Then I gasped. "YOU HAVE A HOLE IN YOUR CHEST AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?" I half screamed, half yelped at him. I tore across the ground towards my backpack for bandages I kept with me at all times, ignoring the sharp pains coming from my leg. I was returning to him in an instant, and throwing the damn things at him. "AND WHY WERE YOU FIGHTING NARAKU?"

Inuyasha grumbled silently as the bandages hit him smack in the face. "I was telling him to leave you alone and that if he came near you after school, I would kill him."

"STAY OUT OF IT!" I yelled at him, my attitude and fury rising to the surface. I barely even noticed Sango grinning from a ways away, evilly. She was obviously eager for my punishment. "NARAKU'S NOT GETTING THE STUPID JEWEL, SO STOP FIGHTING OVER SOME STUPID STUFF!"

Now Inuyasha's dull eyes lit up with fury as well. "KEH! I was just trying to help you." He muttered, avoiding my gaze.

"SIT!" I yelled, glaring full out at him. When he hit the ground, I continued my 'command'. "SIT! SIT! SIT! SITSITSITSITSITSITSITSIT!" There were huge noises as he 'crashed' over and over into the ground. In the distance, Sango was rolling on the ground laughing, with Miroku beside her, hiding his own laughter. I turned to glower at them. "WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?"

Both ran off as fast as they could and I turned back to Inuyasha, who happened to be glaring accusingly up at me. I sighed, starting to rub my temples. "You know what? I'm going to lunch early. And if you want to stay alive, you'll stay far away from me." I turned and stalked away.

*Inuyasha Taisho*

What the hell is Kagome's problem? I mean, she was _so_ relieved to see us the other night after being attacked and kidnapped, and then she got pissed off with me for trying to kill for Naraku, who just happened to be the one who kidnapped her? After she left, I sighed, sitting up from my small little 'grave' as the others now liked to call it. I picked up the bandages, and just tossed them aside. _Screw those. You'll have to drag me through hell and back before I use those._ But then I picked them up and stuffed them in my sleeve so I could return them to Kagome later, when she was in a better mood.

~O~

At lunch, I took Kagome's advice and sat well away from her, at the edge of our lunch table. I carefully ate the horrible school 'steak' –which I supposed is more like mushed up chicken or something –avoiding my past 'mate's gaze. She glared daggers at me every time I even glanced her way.

Miroku joined me at my side of the table, rubbing his cheek from getting slapped once more by Sango. "That woman sure has a strong arm."

I rolled my eyes, wincing as I felt the wound in my chest reopen a bit. "Miroku, can you stop being a damn lecher?" I complained, glowering at the supposed 'monk'. "Sango's never gonna fall in love with you again if you don't stop being a damn pervert."

Miroku groaned. "Inuyasha, you're ruining my thoughts. And I would quiet down, as the woman in question and her companion look ready to send you to an early grave."

I glanced over, and sure enough, Kagome and Sango were glaring at me. Sango gripped Hiraikotsu, her grip around the boomerang so tight, her knuckles were white. Kagome just returned to her food, smirking slightly.

I frowned. Kagome was planning something, that much was obvious. I narrowed my eyes, cautiously taking another bite of food. "Yo, do you know what's up with them? I didn't do anything wrong."

Miroku took on his 'monkish' expression; that meant a lecture was coming. "Well, Inuyasha. Both women are tired of you interfering with stuff that 'isn't your business', such as Kagome making a 'deal' with Naraku. She only lied when she said she would meet him after school so she could escape. You were thinking she was _actually_ going to give the precious _Shikon no Tama_, correct?" When I nodded, he grinned. "Kagome's irritated that you're interfering with something that she thinks she can do herself. In this case, she is wrong and cannot get rid of Naraku by simply being kind or generous; she does not yet understand that we are able to help her in her task, which seems to be keeping the _Shikon no Tama_ from Naraku, Kagura, Kanna, Hakudoshi, and whatever incarnation he has now. Also, Kagome has probably remembered you and Kikyou's complicated relationship as well as everything else, so I suggest you explain to her that you seriously hate Kikyou now." Upon finishing his speech, I slapped a hand to my face.

I glanced, once again, in the direction of Kagome and Sango. Both were laughing at something someone had said…and that someone just happened to Kouga. I sighed, shoving my chair away so I could stand up.

"I suggest not bothering them at the moment, as both appear to be enjoying something Kouga just said." Miroku said, still wearing his 'monkish' expression.

I smirked as one of Miroku's least favorite people, Riku, appeared and began flirting with Sango. "Are you sure? Someone's having a good time flirting with Sango."

At that Miroku was on his feet. "Let's chase them off, shall we?"

*Sango Taijiya*

I laughed as Kouga finished the joke he had been telling us, and then glanced up as a shadow fell over me. I grinned when I recognized Riku, one of Kouga's wolf demon buddies. "Yo, Riku." I greeted him, leaning back in my chair and propping my feet up on the table.

"Sango, you're going to get dirt in my food." Kagome jokingly complained, teasingly swatting at the mentioned feet.

I rolled my eyes. "You finished eating ages ago, Kagome." I said teasingly, batting my eye lashes at Riku. I usually didn't do this 'girly stuff', but I was seriously irritated with Miroku for flirting with some women in the halls today. Time to give him a taste of his own medicine…I sort of feel bad for the damn lecher…not.

"Hello, Miss Sango." Riku replied with a smile, grinning in return. "May I say that you look wonderful today?"  
I laughed. I was wearing a simple T-shirt and jeans with converse. My hair was tied into a high ponytail today. Otherwise, I hardly looked wonderful. "Thank you, Riku." I laughed, running my fingers through my brown hair.

"Okay, okay, enough of this chatter. We need to speak with our women." A voice suddenly announced. It was Miroku. He began pushing Riku and Kouga away, completely by himself, as Inuyasha just settled next to Kagome.

I rolled my eyes, my good mood diminishing instantly. "Damn you two, you ruined my afternoon."

Inuyasha smirked. "Isn't that what we're supposed to do?"

Despite herself, Kagome glanced at Inuyasha with anxious blue eyes. "Inuyasha how is your chest wound?" She asked, rapidly tucking some hair behind her ear.

Inuyasha snorted, his cheeks becoming slightly red as he looked away. "Keh. It's just a scratch."

I burst out laughing, falling out of my chair. "Oh my gosh, you're like a kid, Inuyasha!" I gasped between laughs. "You blush when she asks if you're okay. You're path- HENTAI!" I shrieked, my fist landing in the back of Miroku's head as he rubbed my butt. "MIROKU, YOU DAMN LECHER!"

Miroku darted away, grinning madly, down the hall, escaping my wrath. No way was he going to get away with it this time! I chased after him, my brown eyes full of amusement though my attitude said angry.

**A/N: City: Just a filler chapter, if you couldn't tell. XD Deciding on what to do next. Suggestions are welcome, if you'd PM me.**

**Inuyasha: Who in hell would PM you.**

**City: -glowers- Shut. Up.**

**Miroku: Gosh, Inuyasha! Go make out with Kikyou are something!**

**Kagome: -eye twitches- Miroku! What in the name of Kami is wrong with you? Don't talk about her in front of me, or I swear you will lose both eyes and ears!**

**Inuyasha: Yeah!**

**Kagome: Sit!**

**Shippou: You're still a stupid dog, Inuyasha.**

**Miroku: -grabs Sango AND Kagome's butts-**

**Sango: HENTAI! –smacks –**

**Inuyasha: Keep your damn hands off of Kagome or I'll chop that damn hand of yours off!**

**Miroku: Sorry, I couldn't help myself.**

**City: You're all kids. –eats ice cream-**


	12. Day 12: Cleaning

**A/N: City: Hello again! Thanks to reviewers, as usual! I'm glad so many like this story!**

**Inuyasha: Keh. Nobody likes it.**

**City: -glowers- Nobody asked **_**you**_**. Anyhow, enjoy! And disclaimers!**

*Kagome Higurashi*  
Okay, I admit it. Only three days later, I forgave him for…disobeying, you could say, me. We returned to our normal, happy, and strange routine of me 'sitting' Inuyasha, Sango hitting Miroku, Miroku being lecherous, and Inuyasha being outright rude.

"Kagome, boil some water!" Inuyasha announced when him and the rest of them came over to visit my house that Saturday. "I want some Ramen."

I gaped at him. "What the- INUYASHA! I am NOT making you ramen!" I snapped, pulling my hair into a messy ponytail and putting on one of Momma's aprons. "If you don't mind, since you all interrupted, I'm going to finish cleaning." I added, taking our mop and starting the floors again.

Inuyasha growled. "Come on, Kagome! I'm hungry! Do you know how far away your shrine is?" He complained, dog ears twitching.

Sango laughed, petting Kirara as she spoke. "Don't worry, Inuyasha, Miroku can get you something later."

"Why me?" Miroku pouted, plopping down on my couch to my irritation. "Can't he buy himself some?"

"In case you didn't notice, _Miroku_, I have no money." Inuyasha growled to Miroku, watching me finish mopping and begin dusting. "What the hell are you doing now?" He added in another growl.

I glanced at him, tucking a piece of hair that had fallen from the cloth that held my hair out of my face behind my ear. "Dusting, Inuyasha. We didn't do it a long time ago, but I have to now." I told him, slightly smug. "You know, it would be a lot faster if you helped. Miroku, you can vacuum. Sango, you and Kirara can help me dust. Inuyasha…" Inuyasha tilted his head like a dog. "…you can go outside and sweep." I decided. "I don't want to risk you breaking anything in here."

Inuyasha went, grumbling. "Whatever. Keh."

I laughed and handed a rag for Sango to dust with. Then I dug our vacuum out for Miroku and handed it to him before returning to Sango and began dusting again. "He's such a kid."

Sango nodded her agreement. "He can be. So we need to discuss what we're gonna do about Naraku. I guess us –Miroku and me –being reincarnated like you and Kikyou means that we're supposed to destroy him again. Except this time, we're gonna have to destroy Kikyou ourselves, as Naraku got her on his side."

I froze. "We have to defeat him _again_?" I yelped, almost toppling over. I dropped my rag and had to bend to pick it up again. "It took us…years last time. How are we gonna kill him now?"

Sango shrugged, swiping the dust off a small figurine Souta had collected. "We'll kill him the same way. Together. We'll work together. Except this time, we'll all be there to help destroy Shikon no Tama, Kagome."

I smiled and squeezed my eyes shut. "I'm glad I won't have to be alone again."

*Inuyasha Taisho*

I listened to everyone as I sat in the branches of the Sacred Tree. It contained all of everyone's memories. Mainly mine. I growled when Kagome remembered fighting Shikon no Tama by herself. She should never have had to do that. I swore to protect her, and I failed. That won't happen again. I would never leave her to her own bearings. She would get herself killed!

I jumped down as Miroku came out, covered in what looked like cat fur. "What the hell happened to you?"

"The vacuum exploded all over me." Miroku replied, rubbing hair out of his eyes. "I can't believe how much her cat sheds."

I sneezed, nose wrinkling at the stench of cats. "Yuck."

I heard laughter and glanced over his shoulder as Kagome and Sango appeared. "You don't know how to work a vacuum, do you?" Kagome choked out, holding her stomach. "You're hilarious!"

Even Sango was laughing. "I agree. Miroku, Inuyasha, why don't you two go eat out somewhere while we finish the cleaning. Go plan the end of Naraku or something." She gasped through laughs.

I sighed, dragging Miroku away. "Fine. Miroku, we're stopping at your place so you can get cleaned up, got it?" When we reached his house, I threw him in the door and settled down outside to wait. "HURRY UP."

When he came out, cleaned up, I rolled my eyes. "You're as bad as Kagome when it comes to keeping clean."

"Being clean helps attract the ladies." Miroku replied like it was obvious. "You should try it sometimes."

I rolled my eyes. "Let's go." We went to some diner place and grabbed some food. It was obvious we were bored. "So have you got any more information on how Naraku came back?" I asked suddenly, dog ears twitching.

Miroku sighed, rubbing his temples. "Inuyasha, if I had information, I would have told you by now, wouldn't I?" When I shrugged and glared at him, he said, "I think Kikyou's spirit had something to do with it. She said her soul was finally put at peace after Naraku killed her, but I don't think that was the case. I think she somehow came back again, then somehow managed to bring Naraku back. Kagome was reborn in her time again, meaning the Shikon No Tama was in her once again. Meaning, because of the Shikon No Tama being created _again_, we were all brought back to life." When Miroku finished, he bowed his head smugly.

I groaned, covering my ears. "Speak less technical." I demanded.

"Basically, we were reborn to defeat Shikon no Tama again." Miroku clarified.

I nodded. "I guess that makes sense."

*?*

I listened to Inuyasha and Miroku's conversation, a smirk appearing on my face. Little did they know, but I was going to tell Naraku. And they would never know that they had been heard. Naraku had been planning for months. And soon, our plan would be put in action. As soon as we destroyed Inuyasha's soul, that is…

**A/N: Took me two days to write this ^_^' thoughts?**

**Inuyasha: You could have been killed by a demon by now. Screw that, I'll kill you right now!**

**City: Calm down, at least the plot is thickening.**

**Inuyasha: What the hell is a plot?**

**City: -face palm- Until next time! **


	13. Day 13: ReMeeting Sesshoumaru

**A/N: City here! Nice to see you all again. Got bored of reading and chose to write another few chapters or so ^_^ Anyhow, I chased our favorite Hanyou off finally! Disclaimers!**

**Inuyasha: Like hell you did…!**

**City: Damn it. He found his way back…**

*Kagome Higurashi*

Something was definitely off the next day at school. The scariest part: I couldn't find Inuyasha _anywhere_. Finally, I gave in and went to Sango with a desperate voice, "Please tell me you know where he is!"

Sango glanced at me with a yawn, her eyes still drooping with sleep even though it was half way through the day. "Wha?"

"Where's Inuyasha?" I asked, shaking her slightly.

"Didn't he tell you?" Miroku appeared and I felt a twinge of irritation with him. "He said he had to go do something with Sesshoumaru…or something of the sort."

I slapped my hand to my face. "No! What are we gonna do? We have all these demons after me, and you two don't have any classes with me except for Sango in the first one! What am I gonna do?" I admitted it: I was panicking. But who wouldn't when you had demons –and Naraku –after you? I groaned and buried my face in my hands. "He's such an idiot!"

Miroku rolled his eyes. "He's not gonna be gone ALL day, Kagome. He's coming back after second period."

"Even worse!" I hissed in reply. "Naraku's in that damn class!" I resorted to my rare cursing to show my irritation. "Where did he go so I can go drag him back?"

"We don't know. Sesshy always makes him go somewhere weird and he tells us about it afterwards. Once he even went to the sewage pipes under the city –don't ask why as we can't answer." Sango drawled, resting her head on her hands as she plopped down on a bench. "Screw class, I'm sleeping."

I panicked again, hitting the back of Sango's head. "No!"

"Okay, okay!" the girl muttered, standing up. "I'm coming."

I dragged her to class.

~O~

You can say I survived second period. I, personally, was not happy. Naraku kept attempting to walk over with a furious look on his face, and I would quickly join in a random conversation, shooting him looks to show the people I had interrupted WHY I had interrupted.

It all went downhill as soon as that class was over, though. He managed to corner me by some lockers, and snapped, "You wench! You deceived me! Hand it over!"  
I flinched visibly away, struggling to find an escape way. "I don't have to do anything I don't want to?" I snapped back, ducking underneath his arms as he held them out to block my way.

Immediately, he grabbed my arm tightly. I yelped at the pain, struggling to jerk away. Luckily, I was saved.

"What the hell are you doing, Naraku?" a voice snapped.

I, however angry I was with him, was relieved managed to jerk away. I bounced over to him and threw my arms around his torso. "Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, carefully pushing me away. "Come on already. We've been waiting for ages."

I sighed, glancing fearfully over my shoulder and then followed. "I'm coming."

*Inuyasha Taisho*

I admit to being slightly shocked when she threw her arms around me, but gently pushed her away. By the time we reached the others, third period was well over half way through and we decided to skip. "What the hell were you thinking?" I snapped at Kagome as we walked.

"I WAS TRYING TO ESCAPE, BUT YOU WERE GONE!" Kagome yelled at me, storming past me and towards the other two, were watching with raised eyebrows.

I sighed, glaring at Miroku and Sango. "What the hell are you two looking at?" I snapped.

"Can you tell us about where you went?" Sango asked to distract me, looking curious. "Sesshy always sends you somewhere weird…"

"I suggest that you refrain from calling this Sesshoumaru that name." A cold voice suddenly said behind us. I groaned and turned to face my brother.

"Sorry!" Sango squeaked, hiding behind Miroku, squeaking, "Miroku! Help!"

Kagome, on the other hand, walked right up to him and asked, "Who are you?"

*Kagome Higurashi*

I waited for this guy in front of me to answer, then glanced over my shoulder as I felt and heard Sango and Miroku making movements. They were both shaking their heads wildly, but I kept it up. "Who the heck are you?" I repeated.

The guy lifted an eyebrow. "You should warn the mortal of her words, half-breed."

"Kagome!" Sango hissed, rushing forward and dragging me away. "Stay back!"

I rolled my eyes, jerking away. "No! He needs to know that it's rude to all people names!" I stalked back over to the guy, past Inuyasha. But this time, the _hanyou_ grabbed me and I couldn't break his grip. "Inuyasha!" I hissed.

"Don't." Inuyasha growled back lowly. "I'll explain later, as you seem to have forgotten him." Then Inuyasha growled loudly at the guy. "What's wrong, Sesshoumaru? Haven't been to see Rin in a day? Is that why you're so pissed off? Oh, and did you notice? Kagome's back!" He taunted with a smirk.

I slapped my hand to my face. "You tell me not to irritate the guy and then you go and do it instead!" I muttered, trying to yank away as the bell rang. "Come on, we gotta go."

Sesshoumaru smirked. "Don't worry, half-breed. There's always ways of Naraku getting his revenge. Maybe he'll get you in the process."

I felt my face go bright red and I struggled to storm after him as he left. "What's his problem?"

Inuyasha sighed and started dragging me to our next class. "Don't tell me you don't remember that bastard."

I opened my mouth to retort, then a vision flashed before me again, the same one of Rin, Jaken, and a tall silver haired demon... "Oh! That was Sesshoumaru, your brother!" I said suddenly with a smile. "Don't tell me you're STILL fighting."

"Keh. He's easier to deal with then the Band of Seven. I mean, those damn corpses were brought back too!" Inuyasha muttered back, sitting down in a back desk in our class. I sat beside him as usual.

"Hey! Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha groaned. "Speak of the devil." He growled, looking up as a, well I _think_ it was a guy with a purple kimono, a huge sword on his back, his hair put up, and a green stripe coming down from each eye. "What the hell do you want now, Jakotsu, you sick bastard?" He snarled, hand going to Tetsusaiga.

"The teacher's gonna be late." Was all Jakotsu said, before going to a corner of the room.

I groaned and hit the back of the _hanyou_'s head. "You hurt his feelings! Go apologize!"

"No way in _hell_ am I gonna do that." He replied, flattening his ears and shaking his head. After a while of us chatting back and forth about him going to apologize, the teacher walked in and started class.

*?*

I sat in the back of the classroom, knowing better than to jump onto the _hanyou's_ shoulder. Master Inuyasha would squash me flat! But I had to warn him, quickly, before it was too late. So I took the risk and jumped…

**A/N: We can all guess who this '?' is. XD And he has info for Kags and Inu! Well, until next time!**

**Inuyasha: There you are! –Unsheathes Tetsusaiga-**

**City: Damn it! He found me!**


	14. Day 14: Planning

**A/N: Thanks to all reviewers ^_^ Disclaimers as usual, and that's it I believe.**

**Inuyasha: Finally! A damn short conversation!  
City: Shut the hell up! Why are you here anyway? You're making it longer!**

**Inuyasha: -sulks-**

**City: Okay, sorry bout that. Go ahead and read! ^_^**

*Kagome Higurashi*

I yawned, sitting at the lunch table with my little group of friends during lunch, still irritated with Inuyasha, though I was thinking about him at the moment. Where had he gone? And _why_? "Hey, Inuyasha?" I finally decided to ask, curious.

"What."

"Where were you?" I rolled my eyes, making it sound annoyed, even though as said: I was curious.

Inuyasha leaned back with a smirk, propping his feet up on another seat. "I was in school."

"Be serious!" I snapped back, glaring at Sango and Miroku when I realized they were watching us with amusement.

"I got to spy on somebody?" Inuyasha smiled, though it was filled with mischief.

I wanted to hit my head on the table. "I'M NOT JOKING AROUND! I WAS NEARLY ATTACKED BY NARAKU BECAUSE YOU WEREN'T HERE, SO CAN YOU AT LEAST TELL ME WHY YOU WEREN'T HERE?" I yelled at him. Not that everyone stopped to look at us, as we were discussing the usual conversation that people and demons had: attacking mortals or demons.

"Okay, okay!" The half-demon huffed, flattening his dog ears in annoyance. "I had to go downtown to speak with some damn demon about eating mortals, happy?"

I smiled at him, relaxed again. "That's not too bad."

Inuyasha growled at me. "I swear, wench, if I didn't…" he broke off, looking over as if he had noticed someone staring at him and growled.

"If you didn't what." Sango grinned, using his words as a torture instrument. "Come on, tell us what!"

Inuyasha just growled, not looking at us two girls. Suddenly, he slapped his hand against the back of his neck. "Oi! Myouga! What the hell are you doing here?" He snapped, opening his hand to reveal a flattened shape.

I leaned forward so that I could peer into his hand, leaping back in surprise when it spoke. "Master Inuyasha! I have news!"

I hid behind Sango, looking over her shoulder with a squeak. "It talks!"

The thing, which happened to be a flea, started bouncing. "Lady Kagome! You found her!"  
Inuyasha snorted. "Keh. Just tell us why you're here!"

"Master Inuyasha, I was following your orders and keeping an eye on Naraku." The flea bowed its head, then lifted it, looking concerned. "And I heard something that concerned me."  
"Spit it out already." Inuyasha said with exaggerated patience.

"Naraku is planning another attack on you all, but not at the same time." Myouga announced, bouncing again. "He's starting with Lady Kagome, tomorrow, and as soon as your school starts!"

Inuyasha growled. "Anything else? If you aren't telling me everything, I'll squash you so you stay flat!"

Myouga nodded. "Yes, Master Inuyasha. I think he plans to take Shikon no Tama while he's at it. He did not speak of when and how, however."

"Good." Inuyasha chucked the flea over his shoulder.

Kagome glowered at him. "Hey! Inuyasha, you need to learn to be nicer!"  
"Keh. Whatever." Inuyasha glanced over at Miroku and Sango. "So what're we doing?"

Miroku propped his head on his hand, deep in thought. "If what Myouga says is true, then at least one of us needs to be near Kagome all day tomorrow."

"Taken care of." Inuyasha snapped. "No way you're getting left alone with her for over a minute."

"Then one of us needs to keep an eye on Naraku…"

"I'll do that!" Sango piped up. "I'll hook something up to Kirara and she can follow him around."

"Okay, then I'll run back and forth between you two." Miroku finished with himself. "Perhaps we can destroy Naraku again for good."

I sighed, wanting to hit my head on the table again. "What about me?" I asked. "Don't I get to do anything?"

Miroku's face lit up and he opened his mouth to reply, but Inuyasha interrupted with a curt, "No."

I glowered at him. "Let's hear Miroku's suggestion, then you can say yes or no."

"As I was going to say, perhaps Kagome could lure him out by being 'alone' out in the gardens or something. Of course, you'll be with her, Inuyasha. She is your lover after all."

I blushed and glanced at Inuyasha, but wasn't very surprised at his reaction.

His fury was practically causing him to burst into flames. "I have an answer for ya: hell no. Kagome's not going anywhere near that damn bastard."

I sighed, standing up. "Inuyasha? Can I speak to you for a moment?"

Sango and Miroku stifled their laughter as Inuyasha followed me out into the hall.

As soon as we were outside the lunch room, I rounded on him. "Inuyasha, who ever said you can make choices for me! Hmmm?"

Inuyasha growled in reply. "I'm not letting you go near him."

"I'll be fine!"  
"No!"

"Let me go!"  
"No!"

"Please?" I resorted to begging, as I thought maybe it would help. "Inuyasha, I want to help! I don't want to be left behind!"

Inuyasha growled, glowering at me. "No, Kagome!"  
I lowered my head so that my bangs covered my face, feeling tears well up.

"Hey, what are you-NO CRYING!" He suddenly snarled, his eyes turning panicky.

I turned and stormed away, aiming a 'sit' over my shoulder.

~O~

"I'll lure him out tomorrow morning." I told Miroku when we met up after school. Inuyasha had come after me, and he was sulking. "We'll all meet up before we come though. Inuyasha, you, and Sango with Kirara, come over and meet me at the shrine before school tomorrow, okay?"  
Miroku and Sango nodded, while Inuyasha just growled. I turned on the _hanyou_ again. "What's wrong with me helping? You're going to be there to protect me!"

"Keh. I just don't want you anywhere near him." Inuyasha muttered, barely audible for their mortal ears.

"Well don't worry." I smiled at him, leaning over and gently pecking his cheek with a laugh before turning and skipping down the sidewalk. "I promise I'll be okay." I called back over my shoulder, seeing his shocked gaze and laughing again before vanishing around a corner.

**A/N: So got the next chapter planned ^_^ And Kags gave Inu a little peck on the cheek ^_^ Over all, I'm proud ^_^**


	15. Day 15: Attack

**A/N: I really wanted to write for A Curtain of Doubt and Love, but had no clue what to type XD I shall speak with my co-worker about that. Anyhow, disclaimers!**

**Inuyasha: Who the hell are you talking about?**

**City: -evil grin- Kagome and Kouga. I made a story about them!**

**Inuyasha: O.O **

**City: Just kidding! It's about Kagome and you're father.**

**Inuyasha: O.O**

**City: Anyhow, here's the story!**

*Inuyasha Taisho*

I growled angrily as I walked beside Miroku and Sango to Kagome's new shrine. It was a lot like the old shrine I had visited through the well. I shook my head, sighing, and growled again. "Why the hell did you give her the idea that she could help, Miroku? What if something happens?"

Miroku just laughed, Sango joining in. "Oh, come now, Inuyasha. We all know you wouldn't let anything happen to her. Although she's school aged again, she's still your woman. Nobody will touch her, not even Kouga even though he has another chance with her, as Ayame hasn't come back from wherever she went."

"Naraku or Kikyou will." I hissed back, anger bubbling up. _I swear, if they go anywhere near her, I will tear them apart…okay, I'll tear Naraku apart and send Miroku and Sango after Kikyou, as I know Sango is itching to throw Hiraikotsu at her_. Even though I loved Kagome, I couldn't help it. I couldn't hurt Kikyou.

"Inuyasha, we all love Kagome. She's our friend, and as Miroku said, your woman. We won't let anything happen to her," Sango said gently, smiling at me before turning and hitting Miroku across the face. "MIROKU! DO IT AGAIN AND YOU'LL END UP WITH YOU HAND CHOPPED OFF!"

I rolled my eyes and just opened Kagome's door, walking in without knocking. "YO! Kagome!"  
There was a muffled "OOF!" from upstairs as someone dropped something. And then Kagome was glaring at me, standing at the top of the stairs. "You know there's a doorbell, right?"  
I rolled my eyes. "What's the point of it? It was easier just to walk in! You would have taken forever, anyways. Are you ready to go now so we can start that damn plan?"

Kagome grinned, and then vanished. She returned moments later, her backpack on her shoulder, as well as her bow and arrows. "Yep! Let's go!"  
I growled again, making sure Tetsusaiga was at my hip. _ I won't allow anything to touch her…I might go see Totosai later to see about getting Kagome some kind of special bow…_

We were all shocked that Totosai, Myouga, and Totosai's bull were still around, but they were.

~O~

When we reached the school, we helped put some camera and microphone on Kirara, and then I took Kagome out into the gardens. "I'll be walking around, okay?" I told her, searching her gaze anxiously.

Kagome smiled. "I'll be fine!"

I growled softly for a moment, then grabbed her by the arm and jerked her towards me. I closed my arms around her, holding her close to me for a moment, before gently shoving her away. "Now go explore the gardens or something."

Then I leaped away.

*Kagome Higurashi*

I watched him leave, shocked that he had hugged me. Then I shrugged, looking around for a bench. I hadn't had time to eat some breakfast, so I figured this would be the perfect time. I settled onto one, pulling out some random granola bar out that I had packed. I unwrapped it, and then began to take careful bites, swinging my feet.

We had all agreed on the way here to skip today's classes. It's not like our teachers cared or anything.

I sighed, swinging my feet faster as boredom quickly set in. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a flash of red leap into a tree and stay there. Hiding a smile, I began to dig through my bag for something to do. I swear I could have packed a book or something of that sort. "Yes!" I crowed when I found it. I pulled it out and flipped it open to the page I was on, and then began to read.

*Sango Taijiya*

I sat with my small laptop, the one that Kohaku had gotten me for my birthday a few days ago, watching as Kirara stalked after Naraku. He was definitely on the move. Kirara's camera showed that the demon was walking at a steady pace, heading somewhere. I frowned when I recognized his location. The gym? Why was he there?

I narrowed my eyes at the screen, and then jumped when Miroku appeared beside me. "What's going on?"

"Look," I replied, nodding at the screen.

*Miroku Houshi*

I followed Sango's gaze to the screen, and my brow furrowed. "What's he doing there?"

Sango shushed me as he began to speak.

"Kagura," he said.

The said woman appeared from behind bleachers, extremely annoyed. "What do you want now?" She wasn't very happy that she had been brought back again, in Naraku's grip, none the less; that much was obvious.

"Did you deliver my message to Kikyou?"

Kagura nodded, and I wished I could growl like Inuyasha. _What's he up to…?_

"Good. Then she should be distracting that damn _hanyou_ by the time I get there." Naraku said with a smirk. "By the time he arrives, it'll be too late."

I glanced at Sango, who nodded and whispered, "Go! Tell Inuyasha about Kikyou, and tell him to be careful!"

I nodded, and darted off.

*Inuyasha Taisho*

I was sitting in my tree, perfectly content with watching Kagome read when I smelled…blood? And Kikyou. I sat up, confused. Glancing at Kagome, I frowned. I knew Kikyou wasn't a very good person anymore, that she was with Naraku, but I didn't want her to get hurt. So I jumped from my tree, following the scent.

When I found the base of the scent, I frowned again. "What the hell are you doing?" I growled, cracking my knuckles when I saw Kikyou digging a thorn out of her hand.

Kikyou ignored me, flicking the thorn away when it came out. Then, she said with a smirk, "Worried?"

I snarled at her. "Shut it, wench!"

"Come now, Inuyasha. There is no need to use such language around me."

I growled furiously, and then turned to stalk away. I needed to get back to Kagome, and quickly. But then a hand caught mine and I glanced over my shoulder to see Kikyou grabbing it. I snarled and jerked away, but she kept a firm hold on it. "What the hell are you doing? Let go of me, wench!" I shoved her away, turning to dart in the direction of Kagome.

Then I frowned as Miroku appeared. "Miroku?"

*Miroku Houshi*

I groaned when I found him, his hand enveloped in Kikyou's. "INUYASHA! What are you doing? Kagome's being attacked right now! Kikyou's a distraction!"

Inuyasha whipped around with a snarl, raking his claws across Kikyou's arm so that she released him. He darted forwards. "Come on, then monk!" He hissed.

*Kagome Higurashi*

I glanced up when I saw movement out of the corner of my eye. "Inuyasha?"

Something shot out at me in reply, and I crashed to the ground, feeling something warm and sticky spread across my side.

**A/N: -_- Lost my short amount of muse towards the end. **

**Inuyasha: -sulks- did you mean that?**

**City: What?**

**Inuyasha: That Kagome likes the old man?**

**City: Of course! Just in that story though, in the others she's all yours.**

**Inuyasha: I'll kill him!  
Kagome: Inuyasha, what are you talking about?**

**City: See ya!**


	16. Day 16: Shikon No Tama Returns

**A/N: -groans- Okay, for my young age of mid-teens (no offense, but not releasing my true age), I am rich! ^_^ Have $90 at the moment, earning another $50-60 while watching my BFF's pugs, earning another $20 while watching our neighbor's dogs…you get my point. I am so depressed and happy at the same time today . I beat Okami (BEST. GAME. EVER!), so that's why I'm sad. But I'm getting Okamiden and a queen sized bed! :D Anyhow, continue on before he comes and doesn't shut up again!**

**Inuyasha: Who comes again? Naraku? Where is he?**

**City: -face palm- Just read on… -curses- Damn it! It's not even Fourth of July yet, why the hell are there fireworks? -Goes to grab run away pug-**

***Kagome Higurashi***

I was so shocked at being injured that I didn't move. Blood continued to spread across my side at an alarming rate, and out came…a very, very familiar jewel. My eyes widened and I quickly grabbed the mysterious, yet powerful, Shikon no Tama, or the Sacred Jewel. When I looked up I saw…Inuyasha? He had a bloody hand, claws gleaming, and he was smirking. "I…Inuyasha?" I stammered, scrambling backwards as he advanced towards me.

"Keh! You really think those were actual memories?" he sneered, golden eyes gleaming with glee. "I just got Kikyou to put those in your head so that I could finally get my hands on the Shikon Jewel. You're so stupid to not recognize it. Heh. Too late now to realize your mistake. Hand it over!"

I scrambled to my feet, whipped around and darted towards the school, screaming for Sango or Miroku. "MIROKU! SANGO! HELP!"

Inuyasha appeared in front of me, his face still in a smirk. "Trying to run away, are we, wench?"

I glared at him. "What has gotten into you? You said –"

"Keh! I lied." He smirked again.

I felt tears fill my eyes, tears of anger and hurt. _Inuyasha wouldn't hurt me…not after those memories I saw…but he said they aren't real…ugh! I'm so confused!_ I darted around him and into the school, still clutching the Jewel to my chest. _He can't get it!_

"You won't get away…"

***Inuyasha Taisho***

I cursed as I skidded to a halt in the gardens, my face paling slightly at the scent and sight of Kagome's blood. "Kagome…!" I murmured in horror.

"Damn it, Inuyasha, go! We have to find her!" Sango said as she appeared on Kirara's back. "Miroku, look around the gardens and stuff! Kirara and I'll check the skies. Inuyasha, the school!"  
I nodded without hesitation and shot in the direction of the school doors.

***Miroku Houshi***

I nodded at Sango's words. "On it!" I called to the woman that I was planning on proposing to someday. She had married me in the past, so why not the present? _Focus, Miroku!_ I told myself, darting this way and that around the flowerbeds, trees, and gardens period. I found drops of blood here and there, but nothing big.

Then I saw it.

Kagome's backpack.

I hurried over to it and the bench, looking around. Kagome's backpack had been tossed to the ground; it was the same yellow one from the past. "Damn!" I cursed as I found her book lying in a large puddle of red liquid. _Hurry, Inuyasha. She's hurt. Badly…_

***Sango Taijiya***

I wanted to snarl like Inuyasha did when he gets pissed off. I could see Miroku bending down, examining a large puddle of red with a dark expression. When Kirara's shadow passed over him, he glanced up and yelled, "Sango! Inuyasha might need help! Stay out here and see if anything suspicious comes by! If it does, follow it!" And he was gone.

***Kagome Higurashi***

I cried out again in pain when his claws raked across my back, spattering the hall with more of my blood. By now, I was surprised to see that everyone had left. Or was it a weekend? _That doesn't matter! I have to keep it from Inuyasha until Miroku or Sango come!_

I saw a random bow flopped down on the floor with some quivers, but swerved around it. Dark energy surrounded the bow. I did _not_ want to risk possession at a time like this.

I rammed into something hard…and _warm_. I shot backwards, my eyes fearful, but clawed hands gently gripped my shoulders. I flinched away, whimpering in fear…to find that this Inuyasha didn't have blood on his hands. "Inuyasha?"

"You're bleeding," He growled, then narrowed his eyes as another form appeared…in the shape of Naraku. "What the hell did you do to her?"

I frowned when he shoved me behind him, his golden eyes pools of hatred. "Inuyasha, it's not that bad…" I mumbled, searching for a weapon I could use.

"Yes, it is," Miroku retorted as he appeared behind me, out of breath. "Don't think I didn't see that blood in the gardens," he wheezed, putting his hands on his knees to catch his breath. He was a strong monk, I agreed with him and Sango on that, but really? Out of breath from running?

Inuyasha's breathing stopped for a moment, but then he turned back to Naraku, face contorted into one of pure rage and fury. He leaped forward, and I was terrified by what I saw.

Inuyasha had the same hair, the same clothes, and the same ears. But his eyes were red with blue irises, his fangs passed his bottom lip, he had purple streaks on his cheeks, and he had longer claws.

He had gone full demon.

***Inuyasha Taisho***

My head had already been spinning from the scent of blood that came from Kagome. And it was a lot of blood, no matter how much she denied it. But learning she was hurt that badly, and now seeing that her white shirt was soaked red, it pissed me the hell off.

Anger overwhelmed me and I eagerly allowed the sudden amount of power, leaping at Naraku.

"But…he has Tetsusaiga." I heard Miroku gasp.

I ignored him and lashed with my claws, snarling. I lunged again and again, not giving in even though my body was quickly becoming fatigued.

Finally, I was unable to dodge one of the guy's damn tentacle things. It rammed through my chest and my eyes widened with shock as the energy that had raced through me faded.

I hit the ground with a thud, and Naraku smirked. "I see you are weaker than you were in the Warring States Era." He said, still smirking. "This'll be interesting…I shall return for the Jewel and kill the girl at a later time, as I do not feel like speaking with Sesshoumaru, and you have the girl in your protection once more…"

He vanished.

I groaned to myself in pain at the newest addition to holes in my chest and scrambled to my knees. Kagome was at my side in an instant, her hand gripping something. I didn't have time to ask what it was before the ground rushed up to hit me.

**A/N: . I did NOT feel good about this chapter, but thoughts?**


	17. Day 17: Injuries

**A/N: Disclaimers…nothing to say 'cause I'm tired…**

***Kagome Higurashi***

When Inuyasha passed out, I felt myself become choked by a sob. "Inuyasha!" I cried, looking around wildly for help. "Miroku!" I begged, tears welling up. "What do we do? He's…hurt…" I could feel myself swaying on my feet when I scrambled up, blackness clouding my own vision for a moment. I quickly shook it off and returned my attention to the injured _hanyou_.

"I'll be right back. I'm going to get Sango," Miroku replied, darting away.

I couldn't take my eyes off of Inuyasha, whose breathing was becoming shallow. "Inuyasha…" I repeated, leaning over him. My raven black hair tickled his face. "Wake up!"  
I was so worried and confused that I didn't know someone was behind me until they cleared their throat. I whipped around, my grip tightening on the Sacred Jewel. And then I found it was Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru," I whispered in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

Sesshomaru just narrowed his eyes, glowering and growling down at his half-brother. "I see Naraku has once again got the best of all of you?"  
"We had a plan!" I defended angrily, and then faltered. "It didn't go like we planned…that's…all." I was swaying again. Curse it all!

Sesshomaru scoffed. "You called that a plan? I was watching the whole time. You humans are pathetic as usual."

"Just…please!" I managed through gritted teeth. "You've got to help me get him somewhere safe or…or something! He's…hurt."

"Hn. Pathetic." He repeated, and then easily lifted his brother by the back of his kimono. He started walking away, holding Inuyasha away like a nasty pile of laundry.

I scrambled after him, my chest heaving as I gasped for breath. Inuyasha would be fine. Memories flashed through my head, making everything spin faster. This had happened before. He was always okay. No matter how bad his wound was. He always got up afterwards like nothing had happened. I continued reassuring myself as I scrambled after him, the dizziness getting worse with every spin. I would be okay, too. I knew I would. Everyone would be okay…maybe not.

Just like with Inuyasha, the floor rushed up to hit my face.

***Miroku Houshi***

I came back with Sango and Kirara to find Sesshomaru carrying both of our friends. Inuyasha stirred when he was tossed and hit the ground. Kagome did not when she, too, was tossed, but at Sango, who caught her. We nodded our thanks to Sesshomaru.

"Inuyasha'll be fine," Sango was murmuring soothingly to Kagome as she carefully began examining her wounds. "But Kagome I don't think will be." She hissed and gently checked Kagome's pulse. "She's only human, Miroku. She's got the biggest gash I've ever seen all down her side and she has a smaller one on her back with all these scratches. We've gotta get her to the hospital. You help Inuyasha!"  
I nodded, darting over to Inuyasha as his eyes fluttered open. "Inuyasha!" I said urgently, prodding his arm gently. "Get up!"

Inuyasha's eyes flew open and he shot up, growling furiously. Then he relaxed. "Miroku," he muttered, golden eyes confused. Then his nose twitched and he was on his feet snarling. "Where's Kagome?"

Sango had just gotten her onto Kirara, who was now in the sky. I didn't know what to tell him, so I quickly said, "She's fine, or she's going to. Naraku got her pretty badly, so Sango's taking her to the E.R….Don't move!" I broke off to pin him down as he started struggling. "She's going to be okay!"  
Inuyasha snarled, his eyes pained. "This is all my damn fault! Let me go, damn it! I need to go…kill Kikyou!"

I was so surprised that I released him and he darted away.

***Inuyasha Taisho***

I was on my feet on an instant, snarling as I ignored the pain from my wound and darted towards the direction of Kikyou's scent. "Damn it, wench, you are going to die!" I growled as I leaped from place to place. I finally found her in a hall way with a mixture of my…and Kagome's blood on the floor. I grabbed her by the front of her shirt and slammed her into the lockers with a snarl.

She shrieked in surprise, struggling to get away. "Let go of me!" She huffed.

"Like hell I will!" I snarled back. Damn it all. Not only did all the damn bad guys come back, but Kagome was barely hanging onto life. I knew I shouldn't have left. My claws somehow got to her throat, and I lightly squeezed. "You sided with him, wench. I'll kill you!"

"Inuyasha!"

I barely glanced over my shoulder as Miroku came running over. "What?"

"Sango called. Are you coming or not?"  
I released Kikyou and hissed, "Stay away from me and my mate got it? If you go near her again, I _will_ kill you." Then I was following Miroku in a spring to get to the hospital and maybe get my latest hole stitched up.

***Kagome Higurashi***

I woke up slowly and with a groan. "What's going on?" I demanded as I heard a commotion in the hall…of a hospital?

Sango was trying not to laugh. "Good, you're okay! Don't worry; it's just Inuyasha having a fit because they won't let him in here. They're scared he's going to 'come after you again'."

I rolled my eyes and sat up slightly. "Tell them he's allowed in here."

She did just that and a moment later, Inuyasha was staring down at me with wide eyes, his ears twitching wildly. Sango obviously decided it was time for her and Miroku to leave, because she didn't come back in. "Kagome?"

"What?" I asked, confused at his expression. "Are you okay? What about your chest?" I struggled to get up a bit more.

Inuyasha surprised me by leaning over and roughly pressing his lips against my own.

**A/N: I feel so bad I feel like my other stories are getting weird because I have no muse for them. I'm so sorry for the cheesy chapter! Anyhow, thoughts?**


	18. Day 18: The Truth

**A/N: SO felt like writing this story :D Disclaimers and thanks to all reviewers! I'm getting a plan worked out for my stories so I don't write one and just completely abandon the others. Enjoy!  
**

***Kagome Higurashi***

I was shocked, my breathing stopping for a moment. But then I could feel myself responding, kissing him back. What's going on with my life?

When he pulled away I looked at him with confusion. "Inu…yasha?" I asked, breathing uneven.

Inuyasha just gave me a smirk…which faltered and he buried his face in my hair.

I was seriously confused. Inuyasha was never…affectionate, I guess you could call it. What the heck was going on with him? Then I heard something drip to the floor and looked down to see blood. I traced the source back to Inuyasha and quickly said, "Inuyasha! You're hurt!"  
Inuyasha snorted and smirked against my head. "I know. I've had worse in the Feudal Era."

I frowned, pulling away to examine his face. "What do you mean you've had worse in the Feudal Era?"  
Inuyasha froze and jerked his head backwards. "Err, nothing."

"Inuyasha, tell me!"  
"No!"

"Inuyasha!"  
"No!"

"So help me, I will make you si-"

***Inuyasha Taisho***

I flinched and Kagome smirked. "Fine…"I muttered, settling into the chair beside the hospital bed. "The 'Inuyasha' you saw in your memories is actually 'me' and not some ancestor. Same for Shippo, Sesshomaru, Jaken, Kirara, Koga, Ayame, and any other damn demon." I growled. "Except for Naraku. Him and Kikyou-" I snarled out Kikyou's name, scaring her half to death. "were reborn, as well as you and Miroku and Sango. You were originally from this time, but you went down the bone-eater's well to live with me. Then you got killed by a demon and I waited five hundred years. Simple."  
Kagome frowned and laid her head in some pillows. "Let me get this straight…you waited five hundred years to find me again?"

I nodded, feeling panic building in my chest. Did she still love me like back in Feudal Japan? "I'll leave if you want…" I finally said grudgingly.

Kagome just shook her head. "No, don't go," she said, and then smiled at me. "I don't want you to go anywhere."

I blinked and examined her face. "Do you have the Jewel?"

Kagome sighed. "I gave it to Sango to hold onto…or she took it from me. Either way, she has it," she said bitterly, wincing and suddenly coughing harshly. Her hand flew up to cover her mouth and it came away fairly quickly…red.

I leaped to my feet, looking over her anxiously. "Kagome? What do I do!"

Kagome didn't respond.

***Sango Taijiya***

I was sitting on the couch with Miroku on one side, Kohaku on the other, and Kirara in my lap, fiddling anxiously with a strand of hair. Miroku glanced lazily over at me and sighed, "Sango, relax. If something happens, Inuyasha'll call. Kagome's going to be just fine, okay?"

I nodded and dug in my pocket for a moment, then produced the item Kagome had almost dropped. It was pink, it was round, and it was obviously the Shikon Jewel. "Miroku, he got close to getting it."

"I know," Miroku answered, narrowing his eyes. "And this was all Kikyou's fault. Inuyasha almost killed her in the hallway, you know, but you're calling stopped him."

"Huh!" I snorted, angrily jerking on the strand. "I should have waited a few moments! Then he could have killed her and kept her damn selfish self to herself!"  
"Calm down, my dear Sango," Miroku replied, reaching up and patting the top of my head.

I was about to reply when my phone buzzed. I dug in my pocket for a moment, and then flipped it open. "Hello, Mrs. Higurashi," she said, greeting the older woman that happened to be Kagome's mom…or not. "Oh. I'm sorry, what's your name?"

"Sota!" The voice on the other hand replied, muffled by something as he probably looked through a window.

"What's wrong, Sota? Are you Kagome's little brother?"

"Yeah." His voice cracked slightly. "Kagome got worse! She's coughing up…up blood all of a sudden. The doctor's said it could be good, which means she's getting it out of her lungs, but Inuyasha's gone weird and has red eyes now, and he's chasing off any person that comes close. Mom can't even go near Sis!"  
I was on my feet in an instant. "Stay away from Inuyasha, okay Sota? He's gone full demon, as he's half and that happens quite often. Miroku, Kohaku and I are on our way." I closed the phone and started dragging the two males towards the door. "Come on! Kohaku, you're keeping Sota company while Miroku and I try to calm Inuyasha down!"

***Inuyasha Taisho***

_Everything's color suddenly drained away, becoming covered in a red haze. My body wouldn't listen to me. Instead, I felt something shove to the front of my mind and snarl viciously as a doctor tried to take Kagome's temperature for a fever and some minor things. I leaped for him and he ran yelling out of the room. _

_ Kagome had gone unconscious and I felt like she needed protected. But how could I protect her from what had happened with her injuries? I snarled again, and then my body gave a whimper, leaning down and nuzzling Kagome's cheek. What the hell was happening?_

_ I glanced over my shoulder as I heard someone open the door and growled possessively. Nobody but me was going to touch her! She was mine! Where did those thoughts come from…? Who cares, the woman was trying to gently speak. "Listen, Mr. Taisho," she said soothingly and I snarled in response. "I'm Kagome's mother, alright? I promise I'm not going to hurt her, and neither are the doctors. But you have to let them past so they can make her feel better, alright?" _

_ I snarled again, crouching down in front of Kagome's bed. "Stay away!" My voice was harsh and ragged, my fangs clipping my lips as I snarled and growled and spoke. _

_ Kagome's mother remained firm and careful at the same time. "Calm down, I know you're worried, but she needs some more help, alright?"_

_ I growled and lunged for her. _

**A/N: So thoughts? **


	19. Day 19: Recovery

**A/N: Hello! :D Disclaimers as usual…I might bring this story to an end pretty soon -sighs- I really don't know…**

***Inuyasha Taisho***

_I snarled as someone burst into the room and leaped in front of Mrs. Higurashi. An instinct, telling me I was out numbered, caused me to leap backwards and land lightly in front of Kagome's hospital bed. I growled, eyes flitting quickly from the boy that had appeared and the girl that was slowly edging into the room._

"_Get out of here, Mrs. Higurashi," The boy said urgently, gently pushing her towards the door. "Inuyasha is not himself!"_

_Mrs. Higurashi nodded quickly and hurried out of the room with the girl, who said, "Miroku, be careful!"_

_Miroku nodded and turned to face me. "Inuyasha, listen to me," he said, staring me in the eye. "You need to calm down so they can get to Kagome, alright?"_

_I growled, narrowing my eyes. _

"_You've got to trust us, Inuyasha."_

_I frowned, ears swiveling at Kagome's short gasps. _They would…help her?_ I thought._

_Then I ducked my head and closed my eyes. _

***Kagome Higurashi***

Gasping harshly for breath, I opened my eyes and instantly relaxed. Just a nightmare. My gaze flickered over to where I saw a growling Inuyasha and a serious Miroku standing. "What's going on?" I gasped, struggling to sit up.

"Nothing, Kagome," Miroku hissed back, glancing over Inuyasha's shoulder at me. "If I were you, I wouldn't move. It might set him off again."

I went silent, watching as Inuyasha stiffened and then relaxed, raising his head. "Miroku, what the hell is going on?" He growled.

Miroku sighed in relief. "You nearly killed Kagome's mother because she tried to come in here after something happened to Kagome. I believe Sota said you were coughing up blood, Kagome." Miroku added.

Inuyasha whipped around, ears twitching. "Kagome!"

I gave a small smile. "I'm fine…I think."

"Miroku?" Sango's voice came through the cracked door. "Is it safe for the doctors to get in here yet?"

"Yeah!" Miroku called back, walking over to the door. "Send 'em in. Inuyasha, come on. You need to get out of here before the doctors have a heart attack or something."

He glanced back at me.

"I'll be fine." I waved him off.

He nodded and swiftly left.

***Inuyasha Taisho***

"Damn it!" I cursed, slamming my fist into the back of the building. "I can't believe that set me off! I even had Tetsusaiga with me, damn it!"

"Calm down, Inuyasha," Sango soothed, leaning against the wall beside Miroku. "I just saw Mrs. Higurashi by the way. She doesn't blame you. Anyways, Kagome's fine. The blood coughing thing was her clearing her lungs of it, nothing else."

My gaze flickered over to her. "You're sure?"

She nodded.

"Good." I sighed and rested my head against the wall, closing my eyes briefly. Then I rocketed backwards and started storming in the direction of the school. "Damn wench," I hissed angrily. "She's the reason any of this happened! I'm going to kill her!"

"Kill who, Inuyasha?" Sango cried, darting after me. "You can't kill anyone!"

"Wanna bet?" I called back, stalking further away. "I'll kill Naraku, I'll kill Kikyo, and I'll kill any damn person who stands in my way!"

"Inuyasha!" Miroku warned, starting after us. "You want to be sent to jail?"

"Keh! I have a right to kill them! They both tried to kill Kagome!"

"Then go about it the right way!" Miroku called to me. "Call some demon police or something!"

"NO!"

"Damn it! So help me, I'll get Kagome to say it!" Sango yelled. "And if she knows the reason, she won't stop!"

"Go ahead and try!" "I will!" Sango turned and stormed into the hospital.

***Kagome Higurashi***

I looked up in surprise as Sango stormed into my hospital room. "What's up, Sango?"

"Your damn boyfriend is trying to run off and kill everyone!" Sango snapped, pointing out the window. I peered out of it and there was Inuyasha, looking over his shoulder angrily at Miroku.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked slowly.

"Sit him!"

"Why?"

"HE WANTS TO GO KILL NARAKU BY HIMSELF!"

"SIT!" I cried, watching with satisfaction as the half-demon slammed into the ground. "Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit! No way! He has to wait for me! Sit sit sit sit!"

Sango burst out laughing as Inuyasha vanished into a crater in the shape of himself.

_~A Few Weeks Later~_

I stepped into the school, biting my lip nervously. "Inuyasha…" I whispered, glancing up at him. He took a defensive stance in front of me, growling at anyone who so much as looked at me.

"Damn staring." Inuyasha muttered, leading the way to my locker. "Don't let them bother you."

I smiled briefly at him. "Thanks."

He flashed me a toothy grin. "Sango will be here in a few minutes. Stay here, okay? I'll come by and get you for lunch."

I bit my lip again. "Okay…Inuyasha?" "What."

"See you later!" I smiled brightly and looped my arms around his torso in a hug before pulling away and leaning against my locker.

He shot me a strange look and vanished around a corner. A moment later, Kikyo passed by, followed by none other than Naraku. He smirked and my face paled; I cringed away and pressed against my locker, my side hurting at the memory of pain. My hand went to my pocket, where Shikon no Tama was. Instantly it became purer and helped me calm down.

"You okay, Kagome?"

I glanced up to see Koga. "Hello, Koga. I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"Well I heard you almost got killed by that bastard and you look kind of pale…" Koga replied, tilting his head curiously.

I gave another brief smile. "I'm fine. Oh look! Sango!" I waved furiously at the said girl as she rounded a corner and came over. "About time! Let's go!" I said, dragging her towards our first class. I plopped down in my desk, panting for breath when we had reached it.

"Jeez!" Sango complain beside me. "What's the rush?"

"I saw _him_."

"Oh." Sango instantly sobered. "Don't worry, Kagome, nothing will ever get you again. Inuyasha will make sure of that."

**A/N: Next chapter, maybe chapter after last may be last one ****L Thoughts?**


	20. Day 20: Gone

**A/N: I'm kind of freaking out right now O_O I'm running out of ideas for different stories and have no clue what to write -face palm- Not cool. Anyhow, disclaimers! And if you would please vote on the poll I put up, that would be very helpful ^_^**

**Inuyasha: What the hell are you talking about?**

**City: What do you mean? I'm running out of ideas for stories about you…hmmm…**

**Inuyasha: What are you thinking of?**

**City: I normally dislike this pairing…but maybe I'll write one with a bit of Naraku and Kagome…then go to you two of course.**

**Kagome: O_O**

**Inuyasha: O_O Do that and I'll rip your stupid head off.**

**City: Okay, okay! I was just thinking! Anyhow, enjoy this chapter!**

~~OO~~II~~OO~~

***Kagome Higurashi***

A few days later, I sat on the couch in my living room beside Shippo and Sango; the three of us were waiting for Inuyasha and Miroku to get back from where ever the heck they were. We were currently watching a random TV show about…okay, we were watching the news. "Sango…" I whined, running a hand through my hair. "Where are they?"

Shippo climbed into my lap and tugged on my shirt. "Kagome, Inuyasha's probably slaying some demon."

"Yeah, you're right, Shippo," Sango said as she opened up her buzzing phone. "It says they were on their way over and got attacked by some minor demon. Apparently…oh, Miroku said its dead now. They're on their way over again."

I snorted in amusement and began fingering the necklace at my neck…the one that had the Shikon no Tama dangling from it. "So what do you think Naraku will try to do next?" I asked cautiously.

"Oh, I'm sure he'll wait a while before trying anything again…"

***Inuyasha Taisho***

I snorted as I wiped the demon blood off of Tetsusaiga. "Well that put a damper on the mood…"

Miroku sighed, putting his phone away. "I texted Sango and Kagome, they know why we're late. Shall we get going? I'm sure they're eager to go on our date…" "If it's a date," I said, "then why is Shippo coming along?"

"Because he missed Kagome and we haven't seen him for months?"

"Yeah, yeah," I replied with a sigh. "Let's go." We started down the street, me sheathing the good old Tetsusaiga. "Damn, this sword has been around for ages." I realized with a shock.

Miroku burst out laughing as he walked. "That thing's been around for at least a thousand or two years, Inuyasha. You just realized this?"

I snorted. "Keh! So what if I did? Let's go. I don't like Kagome being left alone for too long. Last time that happened, she got shut in the hospital for weeks."

"But Sango and Kirara and Shippo are with us this time." Miroku pointed out, rubbing his right hand absent mindedly.

I sobered. "Is it getting bigger again?" Miroku nodded. "Yeah. We need to kill Naraku. Even more now that the Shikon Jewel really is gone…does she remember the true wish to get rid of it? We should tell her as soon as we get back."

"Definitely." I nodded in agreement, starting to jog forwards. "Let's hurry."

~~OO~~II~~OO~~

We knew something was wrong as soon as we reached Kagome's shrine. "Miroku…" I hissed, noticing with a start the stench of demon that was everywhere.

"There's a demonic aura," Miroku agreed, narrowing his violet eyes and starting up the shrine steps.

"_Kagome_!" I broke into a full out run, easily passing Miroku. As soon as I reached the house, I ignored the locked door and crashed through it. "Kagome!" I yelled, looking around wildly. My ears swiveled around, searching for any sounds.

"Inuyasha!"

I whipped around and darted towards the voice. "Shippo! What happened?"

Shippo, who was hiding under the couch, burst into tears and jumped at me. "We were waiting for you, and then something broke in. Sango went to investigate because she thought it was you breaking the door, but she didn't come back. So Kagome went to see and…and she didn't come back either. Then a whole bunch of demons came in!" He wailed.

I struggled to keep calm. "Calm down, Shippo, you're not helping," I snapped at the sobbing kitsune.

Miroku appeared, face grim. "What happened?"

I ignored Miroku. "Shippo, which way did they go?" He pointed in the direction of the back door to the house, and I shot towards it. I scrambled to a stop as I found both girls, unconscious. "Miroku! In here!" I yelled, kneeling down beside Kagome. I gently touched her…

And she shot up with a shriek, purifying powers crackling around her wildly.

I yelped and shot backwards in surprise, knocking Miroku's legs out from under him as he came running. He tripped over me and landed with a huge crash between the two women. Sango woke up as well, letting out an ear-splitting shriek, much like Kagome's. My hands instantly slapped over my ears as I -admittedly- cowered away from everyone.

"What the _hell _are you doing?" Miroku snapped, glowering at me.

I ignored him, keeping my hands over my ears, desperately wanting to slap my hand over the two women's mouths. After a moment, Sango relaxed, while Kagome sat rigid, allowing a small pink barrier to form around her. "You guys!" Sango gasped, throwing herself at Miroku, who wrapped his arms around her waist gleefully.

A few moments later, I was sitting carefully next to Kagome's barrier as she continued to stay rigid; Miroku was beside Sango across from me with Shippo on his shoulder and a red slap mark as we listened to Sango.

"We were waiting for you guys," Sango said, "when we heard a crash back here. So I came back here and found Naraku." She waited patiently for me to stop growling, and then continued, "Anyways, when I started trying to kill him, Kagome appeared. He knocked both of us out, and then when I woke up you guys were here…"

"And…?" I asked, ear twitching as Kagome's breathing hitched slightly when she heard 'Naraku'.

"He has it. Shikon no Tama is gone."

**A/N: Okay, so story will definitely end soon. ****L I'll kinda miss writing this one…anyhow, **_**please**_** vote on that poll XD Peace!**

**Inuyasha: If we wanted you to stalk us more, we'd tell you. Now get the hell out of here.**

**Kagome: Inuyasha…**

**Inuyasha: -flinches-**

**City: Say it!**

**Kagome: No! Why would I do that?**

**Inuyasha: Ha! She's scared!**

**Kagome: Sit!**


	21. Day 21: The Plan

**A/N: Okay, so I'm gonna finish three stories and then start on a new one. Could you people please vote on my poll for me? It would seriously be appreciated. Disclaimers!**

**Inuyasha: Shut up…we don't care.**

**Shippo: What's a 'poll'? Is it a demon?**

**Sango: -grabs Hiraikotsu- I'll get it!**

**Kagome: No, it's not a demon. -Sighs- Relax guys.**

**City: -sighs as everyone but Kagome runs off- Excuse us while we round them back up…**

~~OO~~II~~OO~~

***Inuyasha Taisho***

"Let me get this straight," I bit out. "You were ambushed in your own shrine by Naraku and different demons, Kagome's gone into lockdown defensive mode, and the Sacred Jewel has once again gone into Naraku's grasp. Great. Just fu-" "Calm down, Inuyasha," Miroku said patiently. "We've defeated Naraku when he has the Sacred Jewel before; we just need to get Kagome back to normal."

I snorted. "If you come closer than I am she tries to use her damn spiritual powers to electrify you. Damn barrier…"

Sango became thoughtful. "Perhaps try Tetsusaiga?"

"Go ahead and try," I snapped angrily. "Didn't you hear me? She tries to purify you!"

"Yes, but we're human," Miroku said briskly. "You and Shippo and Kirara are demons…perhaps when we go to Naraku we could ask Sesshomaru to help with Bakusaiga again? And maybe Koga?"

I shot him a dirty look. "You want me to ask Mr. I'm-Better-Than-You-Because-I'm-Full-Demon-And-You're-Half-Demon?" I asked, annoyed. "That bastard will never let me hear the end of it. Bad enough having to live with him for the best five hundred years, I don't want to ask him for help! We can do this without the wolf, too!"

"Calm down, Inuyasha," Miroku repeated his earlier statement. "It was just a suggestion. Before we do anything, though, Kagome needs to get back to normal."

I nodded in agreement. "How do we do that though?"

***Kagome Higurashi***

I was barely aware of my friends, who surrounded me and talked quietly about the events of what had happened and what would happen. I sat rigidly, the barrier cackling every time someone came closer than six inches.

"Before we do anything, though, Kagome needs to get back to normal," I heard Miroku say. I heard it, but couldn't exactly comprehend it.

Inuyasha nodded. "How do we do that, though?"

"Perhaps…if you touch the barrier, it'll just turn you human, right?" Sango asked hesitantly.

Inuyasha nodded.

Their voices were becoming dimmer as my energy began to dip and fade, black spots edging into my vision. It was exhausting, keeping up such a powerful barrier.

Warmth wrapped around me. Naturally, I relaxed into the embrace. Then I stiffened in surprise when I realized someone was hugging me. My powers began to crackle warningly and the person winced, but kept their arms around me. My gaze flickered so that I could see out of the corner of my eye.

It was Inuyasha. His hair had gone pitch black with no doggy ears, and his onyx eyes were full of determination. "Kagome…" he hissed, wincing again as my powers hit him full force. "We need you to relax."

With a shock, my powers dimmed further down for a moment, and then flared wildly. Inuyasha's grip tightened around me, pressing his chest against my back.

And it faded completely.

I slumped back against him, my eyes sliding shut.

***Sango Taijiya***

I watched in amazement, sitting beside Miroku and Shippo and Kirara, as Inuyasha became human thanks to Kagome's powers. We also watched, again amazed, as Kagome's barrier flickered, then vanished, as she slumped back against the half-demon gone human. "Wow." I whispered.

Miroku's eyes widened. "Well that was easier than I thought. But what happened to her?"

Inuyasha, who was showing his rare, affectionate side at the moment, gently cradled Kagome against his chest. "I think that damn bastard triggered something with her powers."

I smiled gently at Inuyasha's soft expression as he looked at Kagome's now unconscious face. "Inuyasha, do you think Kagome remembers where Naraku lives?"

***Inuyasha Taisho***

I gently brushed some of Kagome's hair out of her face as she breathed softly. I gave a small smile, and then lifted my head, expression furious. "Sango, I hope she does. It's time we destroyed that bastard. He's messed with us for far too long."

Miroku nodded. "We just need to wait for her to wake up now."

***Kagome Higurashi***

My eyes flew open and I shot into a sitting position, heart racing. _Naraku! Where did he go! He had the Jewel!_

"Kagome!"

I glanced to the side to find Shippo looking at me anxiously. "Shippo?" I croaked, running a hand through my hair. "Where's Inuyasha? And Sango?" My voice rose. "And Naraku?"

"Inuyasha's trying to get through Miroku and Sango to get in here and see you, but they said not to bother you because you're resting so we can go hunt down Naraku," Shippo explained. "But I'm gonna go get them all now, okay?"

I nodded.

Shippo disappeared and reappeared moments later with our other friends. Inuyasha was at my side in an instant, eyes anxiously searching mine. "You okay?"

I nodded, my gaze darkening. "So what's the plan?"

"First we need to find where Naraku's hiding out." Miroku announced.

"First house on the third street from the school," I said automatically, remembering my fairly long walk from his place after being kidnapped.

"Okay, that's settled. What will we do for attacking?" Sango asked urgently.

"Shippo," I asked suddenly, "have you mastered transforming into me?"

Shippo nodded. "Yes, Kagome, why?"

"What if Shippo transformed into me to lure Naraku out," I suggested. "Then Miroku and Sango could begin attacking him. I'll know where the Jewel is, and Inuyasha can get me to the place it's at. Then I can purify it and make that wish that'll make it vanish forever." I said hopefully.

Sango nodded. "I like it. Much better than our last plan where you almost died."

Inuyasha growled his agreement and began messing with a lock of my hair.

Miroku sighed. "It would have been good if Inuyasha hadn't left to find Kikyo…but I agree. What about you, Shippo? You'll be the first part of the plan."

"I can do it!" Shippo said with determination. "I'll distract Naraku!"

"Then it's settled. We attack tomorrow at noon." I announced.

**A/N: Okay, so next chapter **_**might**_** be the last one. Definitely next or one after next. **

**Inuyasha: Thank Kami.**

**Kagome: -comes back with Miroku with slap mark on face- Oh come on, I like it!**

**Inuyasha: You like being stalked?City: I'm. Not. Stalking. You.**

**Inuyasha: Whatever.**

**City: Oh! Please, please, please vote for my poll! Thanks!**


	22. Day 22: Final Battle

**A/N: Okay, so its here. The final chapter. :/ I'm kind of depressed about this. Anyhow, disclaimers!Inuyasha: Keh! Let's beat that damn bastard!City: -sighs- Shut up and go away.**

**Shippo: -pokes City- What's wrong?**

**City: It's almost over.**

**Sango: What?**

**City: The story.**

**Miroku: What story?**

**City: This story! -Slams face into desk- You are so stupid! **

**Sango and Miroku: -raises Hiraikotsu/prepares to open wind tunnel-**

**City: -shrieks and runs away-**

~~OO~~II~~OO~~

***Shippo (Surprise! :D)***

I glanced at Miroku, who was off to the side, and he nodded. I pulled out a leaf, put it on my head, and jumped into the air, turning into Kagome in the process. "Are you sure this is going to work?" I asked Miroku.

Miroku nodded. "Yeah. Now, go, Shippo! And be don't worry about anything…oh wait, you're tail's showing."

I concentrated until he said, "Okay, it's gone. Shippo, we'll be right behind you, alright? Don't worry about a thing."

I gave a hesitant nod. Then I walked towards the house that Kagome had told us about.

***Kagome Higurashi***

I hid in the bushes near the house with Inuyasha, concentrating while holding onto his shoulders. I was on his back so we could hurry without hesitation. "The Jewel…" I broke off as a dark shadow appeared on the porch. "Naraku…"I hissed to Inuyasha.

He nodded and gently squeezed my legs in reassurance, causing me to blush slightly. Then I concentrated again, looking hard for the Shikon Jewel…

"Inuyasha," I whispered. "It's…near…oh damn!" I surprised Inuyasha by cursing. "It's in his right hand, Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha cursed quietly and shifted his weight so that he was prepared to lunge forwards. "Hold on, Kagome. I can't hold onto you while I'm wielding Tetsusaiga."

I nodded, wrapping legs around him and locking my ankles. I clung to him like a bug, unable to be budged. "'Kay." I murmured, burying my face in his shoulder so I wouldn't have to look at Naraku. Truthfully…

He still scared me.

"And here we go," Inuyasha muttered, hand going to his sword's hilt.

Naraku had stepped out of the shadows with a smirk. "I see you have come to regain your precious Jewel?"

Shippo-Turned-Kagome replied shakily, "Umm, yeah, so could you, err, please give it back?"

Inuyasha slapped a hand to his face while Miroku and Sango shook their heads in exasperation. I stifled my laughter in my boyfriend's shoulder.

Naraku raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And I am supposed to just hand it over?"

"Err, yeah?"

"Fairly funny, fox kit." Naraku's voice sounded bored. "Now leave."

***Sango Taijiya***

"Now!" Miroku hissed, and then plunged forwards towards Naraku, me right behind him.

Kirara roared and appeared from the sky. I jumped onto her back as she lowered near me, and then threw Hiraikotsu. _I hope this works…_

***Inuyasha Taisho***

I heard Kagome squeak in surprise as our friends burst from their hiding spot and reached for Tetsusaiga. "Be careful, Inuyasha," I heard Kagome hiss.

"I don't count on getting killed," I growled back, shooting a Wind Scar at him. "MIROKU! SANGO! RIGHT HAND!" I yelled, jumping from our hiding spot.

Both nodded and began attacking again.

Naraku looked, again, like he was bored, using his many tentacles to fend off their attacks, though he sent a large wall to protect himself from Inuyasha's Wind Scar.

I bit my lip as Inuyasha charged through the bits of demon. "Inuyasha, it's moving," I whispered to him.

"Where?" he growled back through gritted teeth, jumping to avoid a tentacle that shot at him.

"Up the arm…ew." I shuddered, nose scrunching up in disgust. "It traveled into his mouth. That's gross."

Inuyasha gave a dry laugh, and then let out a grunt of pain and surprise when a tentacle hit him straight in the stomach. I screamed in surprise when he was thrown back, quickly twisting and jerking me off of his back before he hit the ground.

I scrambled off of him, urgently tugging on his arm. "Inuyasha? Inuyasha! Are you okay?"

When he didn't reply, I climbed to my feet, eyes sparking angrily. "Naraku…how dare you hurt him?" I darted towards Naraku, forcing my powers into my hands. Maybe I could purify his head off and grab the Jewel…

Naraku was right in front of me.

I shrieked in surprise.

***Inuyasha Taisho***

The breath had been pushed from me when I hit the ground, black spots edging my vision. _Damn…I've grown weak somehow…_my eyes snapped open when Kagome shrieked. I scrambled up, hand grabbing for the Tetsusaiga beside me.

Kagome was right in front of Naraku, eyes wide with shock.

I snarled and prepared to dart forward…when Kagome suddenly shoved her hand…into his mouth? I stared in shock as Naraku's face became infuriated and Kagome pulled her hand free, hand gripping none other than the Shikon Jewel.

***Kagome Higurashi***

I let out a cry of triumph as I pulled the Jewel free. "Ha! I wi-umph!" Naraku's hands slammed me away, me hitting the ground with alarming _crack_! I cried out in pain, but kept my hand fisted around the Jewel. _Come on…I wish the Sacred Shikon no Tama would vanish forever!_

The Jewel glowed for a moment, but didn't vanish. I felt myself lifted in the air and I whimpered, scared that it was Naraku. But it was Inuyasha, his grip tight to the point of pain. "Wish now!" he commanded, setting me down behind him.

I nodded. "I wish Shikon no Tama would vanish! Forever!"

This time, the Jewel glowed again. And then it shattered, each piece vanishing within seconds.

My cry of triumph turned into one of surprise and pain as Inuyasha was flung backwards and straight into me. I slammed into the ground again…only to feel warm liquid soak into the front of me when Inuyasha didn't move. "Inuyasha?" I cried, struggling to get out from under him. He didn't respond.

I felt tears gather in my eyes. I angrily got to my feet and pulled the bow -I had forgotten I had brought it- off of my shoulder, knocking an arrow. Putting all of my powers into it, I fired.

And the half-demon vanished in an explosion of pink light.

I dropped to my knees beside Inuyasha, tears spilling. "Inuyasha…say something! Please!" I gently hugged his head, my tears dampening his hair. "You've got to be okay!"

Sango appeared at my side. "Kagome…"

Inuyasha suddenly gave a harsh cough, jerking upright. "Kagome?" I laughed and threw my arms around him. "He's gone! It's over, we're safe!" To the half-demon's surprise, I lightly kissed him.

_**~A Few Days Later~**_

"Come _on_, Inuyasha, we're going to be late for class!" I complained as I waited on the already healed half-demon. "You're so slow!"

"I'm sorry," Inuyasha snorted sarcastically, appearing at my side. "I didn't mean to have to deal with demons trying to attack me again."

I rolled my eyes. "You could have gotten rid of them easy. You just took your time!"

We walked forwards.

A moment later, Kikyo passed by, shooting me an evil look. I ignored it and smiled brightly up at Inuyasha, then got up on tiptoes and kissed him, just to piss her off.

**A/N: It's cheesy for an ending…but I love it XD so…I guess this is…good bye… -sobs- Thoughts?**

**Inuyasha: YES! WE DESTROYED THAT BASTARD! -dances-**

**Shippo: -shudders- Inuyasha, don't dance.**

**City: -agrees, then runs off screaming for help with furious Inuyasha chasing after me-**


	23. AN

**A/N: Surprise! Look who's come to see ya guys in this note! :3 **

**Inuyasha: -groans and rubs head- Get to the point, damn it.**

**City: -scowls- Shut up. Anyhow, I have a huge announcement!**

**Inuyasha: The. Point. -growls-**

**City: One sec…-locks Inuyasha in basement with Jakotsu, then ignores yells- Anyhow, I just wanted to let you know that I will eventually be doing a sequel to this story! :3 I shall call it…**

**Inuyasha: LET ME OUT!**

**City:…it shall be known as The Real World…kind of stupid name, sorry…kinda stuck on that XD**

**Inuyasha: YOU CAN TOUCH MY EARS!**

**City: O_O In that case…-let's out, then curses and runs away from Inuyasha and Tetsusaiga- look out for the sequel! Won't be for a while though because I'm kinda busy XD**


End file.
